What's Lost can be Found
by Sailor Phoenix1997
Summary: Yugi's sister left eight years ago and now has returned to free him from their mother. But this girl is hiding more secrets besides her reasons for leaving. Rated for safety. Involves an angry rant from me.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. I tried writing for some of my other books but took a look at Harry Potter and then found myself looking at Harry Potter stories with Yu-Gi-Oh. I found some with Kaiba in Slytherin. SLYTHERIN! Of all the gall! **SLYTHERIN? **Or in Ravenclaw. I'll admit that Ravenclaw does accept those who're intelectually gifted and Kaiba's definately intelectually gifted but no Gryffindor? Really? Does anyone look at his past? Am I the only one who bothers to look at his past with an open mind? Or do I need to write a story telling of his past? Trust me, I would make you cry! Even all you Kaiba-haters (Something I can't understand I mean. The guy's just dang sexy! That's a first for me.) I decided to mix this with a few stories I've been dying to do for some time. I decided to do this after a l;ot of fighting with myself. I mean, ever since I wrote Egyptian Nights. Everyone who's with me please review! I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT THE IDEA! Oh! Almost forgot, I'll be using this in Japanese sense in present day.

**Refusal to Hear**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Yugi watched, clutching a black teddy bear to his eight-year-old chest as he watched his sister as she stormed around the room stuffing clothes, jewelry and bills of money into a large duffel bag on her shoulder. Her white hair fell into her eyes but was kept up in a ponytail and black hat. Her pale skin was covered with a black turtleneck and pants and boots.

"Nee-san, please don't."

"Quiet Yugi!" the blue-eyed girl snapped fixing her brother with a hard stare. She zipped up her bag. "You're too loyal to Okaa-san to even consider what I've got to say!" She slammed the bag onto her bed, unzipped the bottom before stuffing in her pillow and a few blankets. She paused when her hand came to rest over a white teddy bear with short, curly fur and small black eyes and a triangle-shaped pink nose. On the right foot was the word "akachan" stitched in baby blue over a gold line. Under the line was her year of birth, 1996, in pink.

"I'd be willing to listen Nee-san. I mean, we're family." The girl turned, clutching the bear to her chest.

"I have to get my hairbrush and toothbrush. After that Yugi, I'm leaving. The girl walked towards the bathroom with Yugi fast on her heels.

"Jii-san and Okaa-san will come after you," Yugi said, tears welling in his violet eyes. The girl pulled off her hat, revealing waist-long white hair with blue undertones.

"Let them, I'll just disappear. Just as the Cheshire Cat did in my favorite movie." She headed down the stairs and through the game shop.

"Kisara!" Yugi shouted. "Please stay! I can't do this all on my own!" Kisara looked back at her brother, put her hat back on and walked outside.

"Sayonara, my dearest little brother." With that, she opened the door and left. Forever leaving her brother with one last image of her, the moonlight hitting her white hair, turning it silver and her eyes closed as she left.

"NEE-SAN!" Yugi wailed as he ran to the door and threw hiumself down, banging on the wood. "Nee-san. Nee-san. Please come back!" he cried, sobbing horribly.

* * *

Kisara leaned against the door, listening to her brother's sobbing with a clenched fist. A light flicked on upstairs and Kisara jumped away from the door.

"Don't worry Yugi. I'll make a name for myself and come back for you. Don't worry. You won't be under Okaa-san's thumb for long. I won't allow it. As your sister I will always be there when you need me, even when you don't know I'm there." With that Kisara walked down the street with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Heart-breaking right? So. Now, I think this'll be a good start. And for those of you who want to review saying that you'd rather have Seto Kaiba as the antagonist, you can say that. But look at what I did here. I can get worse with Kaiba. I get go way into detail about the daily pain of looking at his brother who has his mother's eyes and the looks of his father. I can get into detail about the emptyness in his heart and just how much he loved them and how little he remembers of them. Trust me. I can really make you cry. I don't want to but if I have to in order to get my point across, I will. I am on a Defending-Seto-Kaiba rampage people! I write stories on Yu-Gi-Oh in order to prove he's a good guy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright. I've gotten a few reviews on this story and I've got to admit, it's nice to hear someone say their opinion on my story, even go into a rant about what I had to say. I mean, it's nice. Now, what I said about Slytherin house last chapter is because I haven't found one book where Kaiba (Yes, at Hogwarts) was in Griffindor. Only Slytherin because he's the antagonist or friends with the antagonist or Ravenclaw for obvious reasons. I understand he's got a lot of qualities that have a lot in common with Slytherin house but I think his courage (Going up against Gozaboro Kaiba) would justify him being in Gryffindor. Now please enjoy the story.

_Recieving messages_

**_Sent messages_**

**Mysterious Miracles and a Familiar Celebrity**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

"Morning!" Anzu said in a happy sort of sing-song voice as she skidded into the classroom. Kaiba ignored her, not surprising anyone.

"Morning Anzu," Yugi said with a smile. Jounochi leaned back in his chair with a know-it-all smirk plastered on his face.

"You'll never guess what I got this morning." Anzu said excitedly. She held up an evelope addressed to her from Juliard. She opened the letter inside. "To Miss Mazaki Anzu, After recieving a letter of recomendation from one of our sponsors, we at Juliard would be honored if you would take the time this Sunday at two pm to meet one of our representatives for an interview. If all goes well, we'd be honored to accept you as part of our student body," she read.

"Woah. Juliard's that famous school for theater in New York, correct?" Yugi asked. Anzu nodded.

"I asked my dance instructor if she sent the letter or told anyone about me but she said she didn't know what was going on."

"Well, you're not the only one getting weird messages." Jounochi held up an envelope addressed to him from the bank. "According to this, someone decided to transfer enough money to my account to pay for my dad's drinking and gambling depts and pay my way through college."

"Who would take a gamble like that? I bet you'll be lucky to make it to next year," Kaiba said without even looking up from the book in his hands. Yugi looked down at his feet as he took his seat and twiddled his thumbs.

"_Things like this have been happening all week. First, Jii-san doesn't think we'll be able to pay the electric and water bill and suddenly we recieve a donation enough to pay off the rest of the mortgage and any bills that come up for the next three years. Then Shizuka-chan calls saying that she and her mother will be moving into town and allowing Jounochi to live with them after having someone offer to buy their house for three times what it's worth. And now this. Are all of these miracles connected? WHoever's making them happen I just wish they'd send me..." _Yugi stopped there before he got caught up in his memories of that one night five years ago.

To his luck Honda walked in.

"Morning my people!" he said.

"Morning Honda,"

"Any miracles happen to you?" Anzu asked. Honda shook his head.

"Only the fact that Shizuka-chan's coming to town. Oi Jounochi."

"Yea?"

"Think you might be able to set me and your sister up?" Jounochi jumped up from his chair and grabbed Honda's arm, pulling him until his head was under one of Jounochi's leg.

"I'll set you up in a hospital if you come near her!" Yugi chuckled and Anzu backed away.

"I need more female friends," she said to herself as she shook her head.

"Or you need to stop associating with a dog," Kaiba said, turning his page.

"Don't you know whan you're being ignored?" Jounochi asked.

"You're the only one barking." Anzu sat down in her seat and rubbed her temples.

She was granted a reprive when the teacher entered with a new student behind him. Some of the students gasped at the student and started whispering. Yugi bit down on his lip and clenched his fist. The student had knee-length white hair with blue undertones where there should've been black shadows, peircing blue eyes and pale skin. She was dressed in a black shirt, a pair of blue pants and a blue button-up jacket left open to reveal her shirt and a white crystal hanging from a black leather rope around her neck.

"Morning class. I'd like to introduce our new transfer student, Sennen Kisara." The girl nodded politely to the class. "Why don't you tell the class about yourself?"

"Alright. I was born in this very town and I ran away when I was eleven. But I wouldn't recommend doing that for any of you. And I don't do autographs or dating. I need to focus on my schoolwork and my own personal training. But I _will _be interested in making friends."

"Alright. Thank you. Now. Sennen-san's seat will be... Ah. There's a seat next to Motou Yugi and Mazaki Anzu. Kisara took her seat and cocked one arm over the top of her chair.

"Why's she wearing the boy's uniform?" some girls whispered.

"Dang it!" said another boy under his breath. "There goes my shot seeing her in a skirt playing basketball." Kisara paid them no heed. Behind her was Jounochi's seat, to her left was Anzu, to the right was Yugi and Honda was in front of her.

"Long time no see Yugi," she said with a wink. Yugi looked in the opposite direction. "Listen Yugi," she said, "I know I hurt you back then, but I had to get away. Maybe later you'll understand. But right now I-"

"Can you be quiet Sennen-san? Class is starting," Yugi said crossly. Kisara put her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Fine Yugi. But we're not done talking." Yugi only paid heed to the teacher. The only esception being when Jounochi handed him a slip of paper.

_"You know her?"_

**_"Barely. I don't want to talk about_**_ **it**."_

* * *

The second free period bell rang, Yugi ran off with other kids to play basketball, surprising his friends who were left, among a few girls, to question the celebrity.

"Hey, you're the one most expected to win another gold medal in the coming up Olympics right?" asked one girl.

"Yep," Kisara answered, "My agent said I'd better use the off-season to train at my own pace and prepare myself."

"Why'd you run away as a kid?" asked another girl. Kisara's fist clenched.

"I prefer not talking about it. Let's just say my mother wouldn't try to talk to me. She didn't even try to understand the problems I was going through so I had to leave. I've regretted it. There was something I left behind there."

"A favorite toy?"

"Let's leave it at that." The girls disperesed, leaving Anzu, Honda and Jounochi around the girl. Her expression softened at them.

"So, why'd you decide to come back to Domino City if you ran away to get away from your mother?" Honda asked.

"Well, I decided that I'd return to my roots and rediscover who I was besides a tennis, swimming, ice skating and skiing champ."

"So how do you plan to do that without catching your mother's attention?" Jounochi asked.

"My family and I have taken that into consideration. But it's best for me to have as little distractions as possible."

"Who're you living with if your mother's side would turn you back over to her?" Anzu asked.

"Not everyone my mother's related to is on her side. I found three people who actually hate her as much as I do. So we've been living together since I found them in San Francisco."

"Wow. Who are they?" Anzu asked. Kisara smirked.

"Sorry. But that's a secret for me to know and you to know at another time."

"How did you meet Yugi?" Jounochi asked.

"Well, Yugi and I have known each other since Yugi was born. He was my closest friend growing up. He's one of the reasons I came back." Anzu's grip on the desk tightened.

"Why do you wear the boys' uniform instead of the girls'?" Honda asked as Kisara reached into her desk.

"I have a reputation to live up to. And those skirts are just too small for my taste. Also I don't like those tight jackets. I might as well be in the 17th century when all girls had to wear corsets. I bet there had been more deaths caused by those things than anything else. I mean the suffocation could kill or make a girl pass out into water and drown or she could pass out in a street and be run right over. Also it could break bones and cause disease." With that Kisara pulled a black book out of her desk and seemingly lost herself in it's pages. Anzu, Jounochi and Honda left the room to hunt down Yugi.

"Yugi's the reason you came back here?" Kaiba asked. He was only on seat back and two seats to the left of her.

"Yea. I felt bad about leaving him a few years ago so I convinced my fmaily to move here. Also, the weather's nice and just perfect for my training. I need to make sure I'm in top shape for the Olympics. But also I came here to learn about a game that has recently become the second obsession of my family."

"And that game is?" Kisara smiled and put down her book before sitting down in the seat in front of Kaiba.

"You should know. You're the world champion of it. From what I heard only Yugi's ever beaten you. That sure takes talent to never be beaten by anyone but one soul." Kaiba raised an eyebrow a her.

"Duel Monsters? You don't know how to play Duel Monsters?" Kisara shook her head.

"I've only got a few cards already and came up with a good combo." She pulled six cards from her pocket. "Maha Vailo and five equip magic cards." She set them down on the desk. Three Black Pendants and two Book of Secret Arts stared back at Kaiba from under the monster.

"Those total about 2100 more points."

"Yea. And Maha Vailo gives himself about 2500 more points in total with those cards. Making about 4600. Enough to not only destroy any monster but also eliminate the opponent in one sole move." Kaiba smirked. "I guess you can tell but I don't like losing." She covered her cheeks as they turned a deep shade of red.

"Well. There's something we can agree on. But there's something you're over-looking. A deck is supposed to be made of fourty to sixty cards and relying on a single combination can prove disastrous." Kisara nodded.

"It's just that I haven't exactly figured out what other combos to rely on. I also can't find other monsters that I can use that are powerful in either attack points but also ones with powerful special abilities." The two spent the entire period talking about different monsters that Kaiba knew of that could work in her deck and explaining a few different rules she didn't understand.

* * *

**A/N: I got a review about my Kaiba rant and how the chapter was about Yugi. The thing is, this is about Kaiba meeting and learning how to be a better person with Kisara. **


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. I wrote this once and now I'm seriously ticked off that it didn't save! It just went back to what it was before I saved it! UGGH! This is seriously the most obnoxious thing in the world! Now I have to re-write everything I spent the past week thinking over, writing and editing! UGGHHH!

**Everything's Relative**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Kisara leaned back in her chair and rocked slightly as the bell rang, signaling time for another class.

"Yugi's absent today," she commented, looking at the empty desk next to her and fingering the circular crystal around her neck.

"Yea," Jounochi said, "It's really unusual though. His grandpa must be sick, not him. He hasn't gotten sick in over three years." Kisara rolled her eyes.

"Well, I just hope Chouno-sensei isn't as much of a pain in the butt as she normally has been these past two weeks since I got here."

"You're lucky she's just our math teacher, not our History teacher," Jounochi said. Kisara smiled.

"Rise!" called a student as Chouno-sensei walked in with her red hair pulled back in a bun. All the students stood and bowed before taking their seats. Kisara crossed her legs and cocked one arm over the back of her chair like a boy.

"Ohayo everyone. Please open your books to last night's homework." Kisara casually opened her book and placed it on the desk before turning to the window. The clouds were just beginning to thinly blanket the blue skies. "Sennen-san?" Kisara turned to the teacher. "Please pay attention."

"Yes Sensei," she said. Her face remained facing forward but her eyes drifted back outside at the clouds. Her fingers wrapped around the crystal at her neck. _"Clouds don't normally do that. Even if they're covering the skies they have different shades of gray and black. Not one color just covering the skies!" _Kaiba looked over to the white-haired girl as she bit down on her lip.

_"What's she getting so nervous about? It's not like this is a life or death situation. It's just homework." _

All through class Kisara kept looking out the window with a look of dead-terror on her face. By the time Lunch came around, Kisara's bottom lip had turned red and slightly bruised from her constant chewing on it. Kaiba decided to talk to her when lunch came and maybe find out just what she was so nervous about.

Kisara slowly chewed on her sandwich under an old oak in the school courtyard with rice balls and sausages shaped like stars rest in her box's compartments. She wasn't even looking at her meal, just at the sky. She didn't seem to take notice in Kaiba nearing her. He opened his mouth to speak when she spoke.

"You can sit down Kaiba-kun," she said quietly.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, taking a seat.

"My family is always saying that when I stare off into space, I get telepathy or something like that. I call it good senses." She took another bite of her food. "But I believe there was something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes. What's the matter? You seem nervous about something." She shrugged.

"Just worried about my dogs," Kisara said with a forced smile.

"Your dogs?" She nodded.

"I've actually got four. Two Mastiffs and two German Shepherds. I'm just worried if the girls are pregnant or not. They've been acting strangely for a short while. It's either that or my new in-law's pregnancy playing weird tricks on my head."

"Your in-law?"

"I never told you guys who I live with, did I?" Kaiba shook his head.

"You only told us it was for you to know and for us to know at another time."

"Alright then. I'll tell you because you seem to have the ability to keep your mouth shut. Don't tell Yugi or any of the others."

"I won't," Kaiba said. Kisara took a deep breath.

"I live with three men, seven years my superior, one is an accountant, the second is a cop and the third is a doctor. The accountant is married to a girl we met in San Francisco."

"Interesting."

"Would you like to meet them?" Kaiba gave her a surprised look as her hand landed gently on his. She snapped her hand back to her lap and placed the top of her lunchbox over the remains of her food. "They're always saying that I should bring a friend from school over for dinner. Any night's good if you like."

"We'll see. I think I'm free tonight but my brother's going to be busy."

"You have a brother?" Kaiba nodded.

"His name's Mokuba and he's seven years younger than I. After our parents died I told him I'd become his father for him. I managed to get us adopted by Kaiba Gozaboro by winning a game of chess. For a couple of years I went through tiresome training and studies with little rest. Had I not been doing it for Mokuba I probably would've just thrown in the towel the first night." Kisara smiled.

"SO he means a lot to you. Did you ever consider running away?"

"Every night. But Mokuba was too young to go far without an adult around. I'd have to go by myself. I couldn't leave Mokuba under our step-father's rule and have him suffer." Kisara leaned against the tree.

"You're much stronger than I was," she muttered.

"What?" Kisara almost slapped her mouth.

"Nothing. Never mind." She quickly stood up. "It's almost time for class to start again. Should I tell my family you're coming tonight?"

"I'll be there," Kaiba said as he stood up. Kisara pulled out a small sheet of paper and a pen, scribbled down a few notes and handed it to him.

"It's my address," she said with a smile before running back towards class. Kaiba sighed.

"She was lying about being worried about her dogs. I'm not stupid Kisara. I can tell the difference between what's real and not." Kaiba looked up towards the skies at the blanket of clouds. "I don't know what's got you so nervous but I'm going to figure out what."

* * *

Kaiba rang the doorbell later than night to a three-story, red house with a garden of roses growing up the walls. A chorus of barking dogs followed the bell's ring along with two feminine voices telling them to be quiet. Kisara opened the door and smiled.

"Kaiba-kun. I'm glad you're here," she said letting him in.

"Thank you." The front hall was painted gold and lead off in three directions. One lead to the garage, another to the kitchen and living room and the third lead to the rest of the house.

"Nee-sama's been excited to meet you. I hope you like beef fillet. And be careful when you step into the living room. That's where the dogs are," Kisara said with a smile. Instead of the school uniform she was dressed in a pair of faded denim jeans, a blue t-shirt and sapphire stud earrings. Kaiba nodded and followed her into the kitchen where a thin woman in her early twenties with shoulder-length brown hair, ocean-blue eyes and a small bump showing a new life on her stomach was leaning against a counter, watching a few pots on the stove.

"Hello," she said kindly, "You must be Kisara-chan's friend from school. She's told us so much about you. I doubt she's mentioned us though. She's always been secretive. My name's Teana. Nice to meet you," she said extending her hand from the pocket of her jeans and tugging on the hem of her red shirt.

"Pleasure." Kisara smiled.

"Well then, Nee-san, we'll leave you to your cooking and we'll check on the dogs." Kisara said taking Kaiba's arm and giving a light pull to his arm. Teana smiled kindly as the two left. Kisara lead him into the living room. Two honey-brown couches lined the walls and a few lamps rested on a table or shelf placed around the room. In the corner a grand piano awaited to be played. Laying down next to the couch was a pair of Mastiffs. One was brown with sliver flecks in his fur and the other was a tawny-gold color. Sitting on either side of the Mastiffs was a German Shepherd. The first and bigger one had a black spot shaped like a saddle on his back and one gold ear while the other was black. The female had two front paws with black socks and the back had stockings.

"Your in-law seems nice," Kaiba said taking a seat. The female Shepherd sniffed his hand and rested her head on his knee, waiting for a pet.

"She is. She was born and raised in San Francisco. She taught there for a while until she met my brother. After they got married we stayed in America until about two weeks ago."

"Interesting. And what about the rest of your family? Those three men you mentioned earlier. I would've thought they'd be home by now."

"They should be. They're probably outside talking. They tend to do that," Kisara said looking at the shelf closest to her. Suddenly a pair of tan hands clamped over her eyes and a chuckle rang in the room.

"Well, gonna introduce us to your friend little lady?" The German Shepherds jumped up and ran over to the man, hidden by the corner of the wall.

"Onii-chan, cut it out!" Kisara chuckled as she peeled the hands off.

"That's quite enough Tozokou," said a second male voice.

"Oh, come off it Atemu. Just let him have a little fun," said a third voice. Kisara smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Nii-sama, Onii-chan, Ani-kun. This is Kaiba Seto, one of the friends from school I told you about." The three men came out from behind the corner. One looked almost exactly like Yugi but had gold lightning bolts in his hair and a slight touch of crimson instead of violet around the edge. Around his neck was a gold crystal just slightly curved. He was dressed all in black and had a coat draped over his shoulders and on his ring finger was a gold wedding band.

The second man had tanned skin with a scar running down his right cheek to his jaw. Two more scars intersected with the first under his lavender eyes. He was dressed in a dark suit with a nightstick strapped to his side. He began petting the German Shepherds lovingly. Around his neck was a blue crystal, also slightly curved.

The third man had platinum-blond hair, most of it sticking up all over the place but some of it was around his neck. He was dressed in a dark dress shirt with black dress pants. He had a red crystal on the cord around his neck with the end rolled into itself. His eyes were violet and his skin was slightly tanned.

"Kaiba-kun, I'd like you to meet my older brothers, Atemu," she gestured to the Yugi look-alike, "Tozokou," she gestured to the scarred man, "and Yami," she finished with the blond.

* * *

**A/N: Now how's that! I brought the Yamis back! Next chapter we'll have the story behind the boys and why they weren't in the first chapter. Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post.**


	4. Chapter 4

I loved the reviews for the last chapter! Thank you all! I've decided I'll wait about a week or so before updating each chapter. Please keep reviewing! The more reviews I get the faster I'll post. Now, we've got a heart-touching scene.

**Scarred from Burns**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

"Hello," said Atemu, extending his hand. Kaiba stood up and gave it a firm shake, still a little taken aback by his similarity to Yugi. "Kisara's told us quite a bit about you Kaiba-san." Kisara instantly covered her eye with her hand.

"Nii-sama, I think Nee-sama wants us to set the table for her." Kisara grabbed Atemu by the ear with her nails and pulled.

"Kisara, take it easy! You'll pierce my ear if you're not careful," Atemu said, trying to remove his sister's nails from his sensitive ear.

"You're encouraging me to dig deeper." Tozokou shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to be upstairs to get changed, if you need me," Yami said with a turn. Tozokou turned back to Kaiba.

"Well. Care to have a chat until dinner's ready?" Kaiba shrugged.

"I don't mind." The boys took seats in the couches but were on opposite sides of the room.

"So, you're one of Kisara's classmates?" Kaiba nodded.

"She hasn't said much about all of you though. She only told me what you did as a profession and you're all seven years older than her." Tozokou nodded.

"Yes, my baby sister has always loved her privacy."

"Same with my little brother." Tozokou stiffened.

"You have a little... brother?" Kaiba noted his hesitation but nodded slowly.

"What about you? Any younger siblings besides Kisara?"

"On the paternal side I've got three. But on the maternal side I've only got one. And that's the only one I ever saw. But then again, I only saw him until he was a year old."

"You also ran away from home?" Tozokou nodded, looking as if he'd been ashamed to even consider doing it in the first place.

"I still remember the night my brothers and I left. When we'd leave for school Kisara would stand right outside the front door and wave good-bye to us with a happy smile over her face. Sometimes I have nightmares about the night. I was checking Okaa-san's room to make sure we hadn't woken her. Fortunately we hadn't. But we had woken a much lighter sleeper. Kisara stepped out of her room dressed in her little blue onesie* with clouds and lambs all over it, clutching her teddy bear in her hand and rubbing her eye with the other. She reached out towards me and latched onto my sleeve. I can sometimes still feel how much her hand was trembling that night. And then I shoved her to the ground. And when we left, out of habit I looked back and there she was, standing in the doorway waving good-bye with that smile on her face. Just like we were only going to be gone a few hours instead of several years." Tozokou shivered.

"I see. I'd have nightmares if I did something like that." The female German Shepherd padded over to Kaiba and placed her head in his lap allowing him to pet her.

"She seems to like you."

"What's her name?" Kaiba asked, scratching behind the dog's ear.

"That's Jill. The boy's Jack. The Mastiffs are Peter, the brown one, and Penny's the gold one." The dogs all looked up at Tozokou at the mention of their names.

"On another note, how did you find Kisara again?"

"Actually, she found us. We'd been able to get our paternal grandfather to agree to raise us in San Francisco after our parents divorced just before Kisara was born. He'd told us about our paternal siblings and died when we turned 18. That's when Kisara jumped out of nowhere and glomped me. Me, of all people. The last one of us she'd seen and had shoved her to the ground. I can't tell you just how much it went right through me. I guess that's why I became a cop. I didn't want another child to be abandoned the way I'd abandoned Kisara and my baby brother." He looked at Kaiba then started chuckling to himself. "Sorry to get all serious on you. I just get a little overboard when my sister is a part of it."

"Don't worry about it," Kaiba said, "I'd do the same if it were me."

"Be thankful you're not me, Kaiba-san," Tozokou said running his hand down Jack's back, "I've done a lot of things I've come to regret. I realize now that we could've taken the younger children with us. We were just too frightened to consider that we had to stay together as a family." He looked up at Kaiba. "Kisara told us your story when she got home. You're much stronger than we were. I'd imagine that plenty of people wanted to adopt you and not your brother."

"That's true."

"You didn't try to leave him behind and come back when you would be sure you could support him. You went through years of things I can't even imagine trying for a few days. All just for your brother. And the fact you could do that at… ten, eleven?"

"Ten," Kaiba said bluntly.

"Ten years old and you still kept your brother by your side. Meanwhile three eleven-year-olds can't take care to take their two younger siblings with them when they run away. That gets me." Tozokou's hand came to a stop over Jack's head.

"Everyone's different. I wouldn't blame you. Kisara managed to find her way back to you and everything's alright now. You're a family again." Tozokou smiled.

"You're forgetting that we've got four younger siblings to take from our parents. That is, if we can find them."

"Do you have any clues? Maybe I can help," Kaiba said leaning forward. Tozokou just cloed his eyes and sighed.

"We've got enough clues. And although I appreciate your offer, we'll handle our own family problems by ourselves. You know, find our way out of our own grave. And I'm sure we'll find our family."

"So what do you currently know about your missing siblings?" Kaiba asked. Tozokou chuckled.

"You know what, I like you. Stubborn as a mule and black bear. Very much like Kisara. Well. I guess it couldn't hurt. After our parents divorced my father married another woman and had a son. He had faithfulness issues and had an affair with another woman, giving birth to a daughter, and later had another daughter with his second wife. After that his second wife divorced him and took their daughter, leaving him with their son. Our father likes drinking and our mother is currently out of town on a business trip, which is how we managed to get three tickets to San Francisco all those years ago," Tozokou said with an evil smirk on his face, making his scar curl and wrap around his cheekbone.

"Um… How did that-" Kaiba gestured to the area of his own face mirroring Tozokou's scar. The man touched the pale skin.

"Oh that. Well, I was on a job a few months ago and had a little incident with a hot fire poker from the suspect. Kisara was a total wreck."

"That couldn't have been good for her training focus."

"It was not. Actually, she decided after the Olympics when she was 14 that she was going to take part in sports that paid. Did you know that you don't get paid for being an Olympic? It's amazing. She worked for years to be the best at swimming and when her hard work paid off she got a gold medal and that's all. Trust me, she was ticked." Kaiba smiled. "She took part in more tournaments that actually had cash prizes. She says that it's because she wants to be a help around the house instead of a burden. The only burden would be if our mother showed up needing a place to stay because Jii-san kicked her out. Why he hasn't already, is one of those mysteries of life that will never be solved."

* * *

Kaiba looked back as his limo rolled into sight under the moonlight. Kisara was standing on the front porch and waving good-bye.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Kaiba nodded. "Let's eat lunch together again Kaiba-kun!" she called before turning towards the house. Kaiba looked at the floor of the car then back at the retreating whitette.

"It's Seto!" he called. Kisara turned.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name's Seto. Please use that instead," he said with a slight smile. Kisara beamed back.

"I'll be delighted Seto-kun!" She opened the door and stepped inside. "Good night Seto-kun!" Kisara called before shutting the door. Seto smiled and sat down.

"Home please," he said to the driver. For the first time in a long time, he looked out the window at the rushing lights of the city and actually chuckled to himself. "_Seto-kun, huh?" _he thought.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but I like it. Short, sweet, and to the point! Next time we'll get a little more into our problem. I like this. Now remember, the more reviews I get, makes a happier writer and more chapters updated faster. PLEASE REVIEW! I cannot stress that enough! Oh, and here's a challange for you all. Can you guess who Kisara's other half-siblings are? I wonder how many of you will get all three right.**

*** A onesie is a one-peice baby's outfit that they wear to bed, sometimes comes with hand covers and footsies. Often times worn to the age of 6. Some sizes made for teenagers. I've got one. **


	5. Chapter 5

I loved all the reviews I got! Thank you all! Please remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I post. Now, onto the story!

**First Signs**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Kisara picked at her breakfast in the morning. Her schoolbag sat on the table next to her. Atemu walked in, buttoning his black shirt, and took a seat next to Kisara and began to drink a cup of coffee.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked. Kisara jumped.

"Nii-sama! You scared me!"

"There is something bothering you. Normally you're so bright and cheery you light up the room before the sun rises." Kisara set down her fork and rested her face in her hands. "What's wrong? Is it Kaiba-kun or someone else?"

"There's two things bothering me. One is the fact that Yugi won't even talk to me. I've tried being patient but." She sighed and Atemu placed a hand on her back.

"He was young when you left. I know that you were half his age when we left but you still talked to us after we were reunited. But you have to remember, Yugi hasn't experienced Okaa-san's hatred the way we have. All he's known is her kind side and Jii-chan's home. To him, you left for no reason. But what's the other thing bothering you?"

"I had a nightmare last night. I can't remember much but there was a lot of darkness. Whispers were all around me, taunting me. Then I saw everyone I cared about laying in front of me. All of them either slashed or stabbed with looks of horror still frozen on their faces. Blood was everywhere. When I looked down, there was blood on my hands. I heard a voice telling me it was my fault they'd died. That I'd brought their destruction," Kisara said, clasping the crystal around her neck. "I swear, if I've ever been afraid of anything, all of it dwarfs in comparison to that dream." Atemu clasped his own crystal.

"Kisara. I bet what you saw last night was just a dream. A demented, twisted dream. But a dream nonetheless. You've got nothing to fear." Kisara smiled at Atemu but then looked down again.

"Nii-sama, have you noticed the skies lately?" Atemu nodded.

"We were warned what would happen, Kisara. Therefore, we are lucky. Our family is lucky. We'll be here when calamity strikes and we'll fight it off. We are prepared for this." Kisara nodded.

"I can't help but get nervous. I mean, what if a member of our family gets caught in the crossfire?"

"They won't. We'll be sure not to let them get hurt."

"When do we tell the others?" Kisara asked, straightening up and picking up her bag. She grabbed a slice of toast and placed her eggs on the bread.

"We'll tell them when the time is right. And you know that you're forbidden to tell them who we are Kisara," Atemu said, returning to his coffee.

"I know Nii-sama. I'm off!" she called as she ran from the house. Atemu stood up and smiled out the window until Kisara turned the corner and was gone. Teana walked into the room and wrapped her arms around her husband's middle.

"Kisara-chan again?"

"She had a dream last night. The battle is coming. We'll have to tell my paternal side's children sooner than we thought. I hope Kisara can become fast friends with them the way she did Kaiba-kun last night."

"But what if she can't?" Atemu stared at his coffee.

"One battle at a time, Teana. If she can't become their friend soon then I'll just have to collect them in Otou-san's house and tell them. Otou-san can tell them just how true it is." Teana sighed and dug her face into Atemu's shoulder.

"I'm worried about you," she said.

"I know. But this is what fate has planned for me. If I die, I'll die protecting what I love," he said placing a hand on Teana's.

* * *

Kisara took her seat and sighed.

"_I can't believe it. Nii-sama says we wait. Wait for what?" _She looked out the window at the clouds, now a dust-gray color. _"If they don't figure it out, I'll tell them all when the clouds near black." _

"Ohayo Kisara," Seto said as he took his seat. Kisara smiled.

"Ohayo Seto-kun," she said in a forced cheerful way. If he noticed it, he didn't let it show. Kisara took out a book from her bag and opened to a random page before reading. Seto did the same. Once his eyes were locked with his book, Kisara returned to looking out the window at the gray clouds. "_Definately when the clouds turn almost black," _she thought.

* * *

**A/N: I like this. We're getting close to the problem and we're getting some plot involved! Now, I'm hoping to make a few books for this series then work on a Percy Jackson and the Olympians series with Yugioh after I finish the Red Pyramid. And for those of who want to read them, I'll be sure to tell you after I finish the third book in the Red Pyramid books when they'll be up. But right now, I want to tell you, it won't be Blueshipping (For once). I'll reveal the pairing once I get there. I already know just the perfect couple to use. **

**A quick little thing. I love reading reviews and I wanted to thank those of you who wished me a happy birthday yesterday. I'm so close to being able to drive I can almost feel the sterring wheel under my hands when I'm not writing! I'm so excited! Fair warning. When I start drving, EVERYONE OFF THE ROAD!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I took a look at a few things and realized I did something wrong! If Yugi was eight when Kisara left he'd be 13 in this story! Good thing this isn't canon or anything like that right? Phew. Man, I really need to keep an eye on what I write. Please check out my other stories after this and review!

Now, I've been getting a few reviews about who Kisara's other half-siblings are. Here's the hints. One was the offspring of an affair (not that that's much help), and the other two were parted in a divorce. Kisara's father is an alcoholic. Can anyone tell me at least one of her siblings now? Think really really hard guys. But now, onto the chapter! Please REVIEW!

**Coming Close**

**By Sailor Pheonix1997**

"The battle's coming closer," Kisara muttered under her breath as she reached for the book she kept in her desk. She opened it to her page and a Duel Monsters card fluttered to the ground. "Oops, wouldn't want to lose that," she said reaching down to get it, but a boy grabbed it before her. She looked up at a pair of brown eyes almost covered by blond hair.

"Jounochi-san?" Jounochi handed her the card revealing it to be Gilford the Lightning.

"Are you starting to play?" he asked as Anzu and Honda surrounded the table.

"Yes, I am. I've got a small deck right now but I'm hoping to make it a sixty-card deck." Jounochi pulled his deck from his pocket.

"Care to go against me?" Kisara made a face of slight surprise then smiled.

"I'd love to. But don't you dare go easy on me," she said grabbing her deck from her schoolbag. The two sat down at a pair of desks already pushed together for the game. Yugi sat at his desk, glaring at Kisara and clenching his pencil so hard it was about to snap.

Jounochi and Kisara shuffled each others' decks and began the game.

"So we both have 4000 life points and we can summon one monster per turn and any monster at that as long as they have four stars or less. A five to six star monster requires a single monster sacrifice and a seven to eight star monster requires two monsters to be sacrificed. Any monsters with nine to twelve stars needs three sacrifices," Jounochi explained as he drew his hand.

"I know that," Kisara said looking over her hand, "You may start the game Jounochi-san."

"Call me Jounochi-kun, Sennen-san. And I summon Baby Dragon in defense mode and place three cards face-down. Your move." Kisara looked over her hand and smirked as she drew her card.

"I thought I told you not to go easy on me," she said slyly. Kaiba looked up from his book at the two Dueling students. "And now it's going to cost you. I play Giant Trunade then summon Maja Vailo in attack mode. I also give him three Black Pendants and a Book of Secret Arts. Now with 1800 boosted attack points and 2000 more because of his special ability. My monster started out with 1550 and add 3800 to that and you've got 5350. Enough to wipe you out."

"But my monster's in defense mode," Jounochi pointed out.

"That may be, but it won't matter once I activate my final card. It's called Fairy Meteor Crush. And it takes the difference between my monsters attack points and your monster's defense points and the difference is taken out of your life points. And with that I win." Anzu shook her head.

"Wow Sennen-san. I thought you said you just started." Kisara nodded.

"And please call me Kisara. I can't stand it when people my own age call me Sennen-san. I find it annoying."

"In that case, you can call me Anzu," Anzu said gesturing to herself, "Everyone else just likes the usage of –kun instead of –san. Save for Yugi. He just likes his plain name."

"You can call me Mutou-san," he said snapping the pencil in his hand, standing up and leaving the room.

"Yugi!" Anzu said, "Sorry about him. He's been acting so weird lately." Kisara sighed.

_"As I'd expect of him, but I don't have time to worry about Yugi right now. The battle's drawing closer and closer by the day. If I don't tell the others soon I might never get the chance again," _Kisara thought to herself as she began fingering her crystal, which Anzu noticed.

"That's a nice necklace," she said. Kisara lay the jewel on her palm.

"Thank you. It's my good luck charm. I've had it since I was 14. My older brothers also have a crystal of their own. We think they make a set but we're missing a couple of pieces," Kisara said smiling.

"What type of crystal is it? A diamond? Opal?" Jounochi asked. But Kisara shook her head.

"I accidentally scratched this against a diamond I found and the diamond split in half. When I dropped a hammer on it once by accident the hammer got dented and there wasn't so much as a scratch on my crystal."

"Strange," Honda said. Kisara nodded and looked out the window.

"Strange weather, huh?" Everyone looked outside.

"Yea. It is weird. I've never seen clouds act like that," Anzu said.

"Normally they're different shades of gray and not always covering the skies like this," Jounochi said. Kisara nodded and clenched her crystal in her fist.

"I can't help but feel like this'll bring on something we don't want to mess with," Kisara said and everyone nodded.

"Care to go another round?" Jounochi asked. Kisara smiled and nodded.

* * *

Kisara leaned against the school wall as the rest of the students walked by headed for home.

"That was impressive," said a familiar voice that made Kisara jump slightly.

"Seto-kun! You surprised me." The brunette leaned against the wall with one arm and tucked his free hand into his pocket.

"Your defeat over Jounochi today was incredible. And five times in a row no less. You didn't lose a single life point the entire time." Kisara smiled.

"It was a little easy saying that your coaching was a huge help."

"I was sitting at my desk the entire time."

"I know that. But you did tell me which cards would be best for my deck and that's how your coaching helped." Kisara looked up and down the street before leaning against the wall again.

"Who are you looking for?" Kaiba asked.

"Ani-kun. He said that he wanted to drive me home today because of the clouds. It might rain so he just wants to be safe. He should be here any second now. On that dang motorcycle of his."

"He rides a motorcycle?" Kaiba asked. Kisara nodded.

"When he was younger he'd have little models littering the floor and he'd tell me about the engine and all its parts. He read every book on motorcycles he could get his hands on and he always said he'd get a motorcycle the second he could and drive all over Japan with it. But how is he to ride all over Japan when he can't even come to my school to pick me up?" she said with a smile. The two shared a light chuckle.

* * *

Jounochi looked over at the two classmates talking.

"Isn't that Kaiba?" he asked. Yugi nodded but kept his eyes on the ground. "And he's talking to Kisara?" Anzu nodded.

"I don't think they're just talking. I think they're laughing," she said gesturing to how Kaiba's shoulders were moving up and down quickly.

"What're they talking about?" Honda asked.

"Why should we care?" Yugi asked. "I'm going home, if anyone needs me." With that, Yugi walked off.

"What's gotten into him?" Anzu asked. "He's been acting this way ever since Kisara-chan came to Domino. Normally he's so sweet and friendly."

"Didn't she say on her first day that she was sorry for hurting Yugi?" Jounochi asked. Anzu nodded.

"Maybe we should talk to her about this," Anzu suggested, "Like over dinner or something." Jounochi nodded.

"Shizuka's going to be moving here tonight so if we do ask her to dinner we should invite Shizuka as well." Anzu nodded.

"Let's go." The trio walked over to where Kaiba and Kisara were talking. Kisara noticed their approach and smiled in a friendly manner.

"We've got company," she said to Kaiba, who turned and gave an almost-friendly smirk.

"Ah, Kisara-chan, can we talk to you for a second?" Anzu asked just before the roar of a motorcycle echoed up the street and Yami rode up to the sidewalk on a dark violet motorcycle. He pulled off his black helmet and ran a hand through his hair as it spiked back into place from being trapped under the helmet,causing a gasp from Anzu and the others when they realized who he looked like. His dark dress shirt was covered with a black leather jacket and his dark shoes were in a bag on the side, replaced by dark combat boots.

"Sorry I took so long Kisara. Traffic was a nightmare," he said as he put down the kickstand and swung his leg over the side.

"It's alright Ani-kun. Seto Kun, Jounochi-kun, Honda-kun and Anzu-chan were all helping me pass the time." Yami nodded his thanks to the four.

"Was I interrupting something?" Yami asked noticing Anzu and Jounochi.

"Well, Anzu-chan wanted to ask me something. Right Anzu-chan?" Anzu gave her head a quick shake and smiled at Kisara.

"Yea. We were wondering if you'd like to have dinner with us sometime?"

"Me? With you guys?" Kisara asked, excitedly.

"Yea. I mean, it's been three weeks since you moved here and the only hand of friendship we've extended to you is the game of Duel Monsters today." Kisara smiled.

"I'd love to have dinner with you guys sometime. I'm free this Saturday. How about then? I could make dinner at my house and you could meet my two other brothers and my sister-in-law." The three nodded.

"I've got a little sister I'd also like you to meet," Jounochi said, "Would it be alright for me to bring her?"

"Of course! I'd love to meet your sister Jounochi-kun. Seto-kun, you're invited too, you know." Seto shook his head.

"I've got a meeting on Saturday. Then I have a quick business conference in New York in the morning. I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check on that dinner." Kisara shrugged.

"It's alright. Maybe another night we all can get together," she said as she climbed onto the motorcycle and put on a blue helmet decorated with small white dragon wings on the side that touched the back of her head. "See you all later!" she called as Yami took off.

"Seto-kun?" Honda asked as soon as the two were gone. Kaiba smirked again. "When did you two get so close?"

"When she invited me to meet her family last week. I hope you all enjoy yourselves. Her family's quite the delight to be around." A black limo rolled to a stop in front of Kaiba and the brunette got in.

"Those two, already using each other's individual names. After only three weeks," Jounochi said.

"It just tells you what kind of person she is. If she can get Kaiba to want her to call him by his individual name instead of Kaiba, she must be understanding and kind. Maybe she's actually getting to him."

"Well, I can say two things about this," Honda said stroking his chin, "One: Kisara-chan will not be good friends with Kaiba's fangirls."

"He's got fangirls at school?" Jounochi said.

"Touché. Second: Those two will never work out."

"How do you figure that?" Anzu asked.

"Because Kisara-chan's way too much out of Kaiba's league," Honda said with a self-satisfied smirk over his lips.

_"More like you've got a crush on her," _Anzu thought.

* * *

Kisara sighed as she took a seat and scratched ehind Jack and Jill's ears.

"How was your day Kisara-chan?" Teana asked from the couch where a cup of steaming tea and a thick book lay on the table next to her.

"It was good. In fact, better than good. It was great." Atemu walked in, wiping his hand on a towel.

"That's great Kisara," he said smiling, "But we have more pressing issues to face right now." He nodded towards the outside where the clouds had gotten a shade darker.

"Oh, right. That," Kisara said down-heartedly.

"That's why we're all home early," Tozokou said as he emerged from the bedroom hallway, zipping his fly, with Peter and Penny on his heels. Teana sat up as Atemu sat down and cuddled into her husband's embrace.

"We all know what's going to happen. We all know the risks. We all know that we could die fighting this foe." Teana placed a hand on her swollen womb and moved her fingers in a swirling motion as if to soothe the unborn infant within.

"We all know that Nii-sama," Kisara said, "But what about our four younger siblings? We need to tell them who they are and what we're up against." Atemu nodded.

"That's why I'm considering calling Otou-san and telling him to gather his other children so we can talk. Unless you've made some progress with them," he said eyeing Kisara.

"I've made no progress with Yugi but the others are warming up to me." Atemu nodded.

"That's good. When the skies are a shade under black we'll tell them if they don't already know."

"Actually, we can tell them this Saturday night," Yami said, "Our dear sister has apparently invited them and a few friends over to dinner. Only Yugi's not going to be attending." Atemu widened his eyes at Kisara.

"Lovely. We'll tell them this Saturday. And let's be sure that they understand our story and our powers." Everyone grasped their crystals and Teana placed a hand on her husband's chest. "Are we all understood?" Everyone nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Isn't that helpful with guessing the identity of Kisara's siblings? I'd love to see who you guys think is Kisara's siblings or if you're not sure, just try one sibling. I want to know what you guys have to say. Please don't be afraid to review. Constructive criticism is accepted greatly and I hope you've all loved this story so far. I know this one's going to be short but I plan to make a sequel. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

I love the reviews I got and the fact I got a guess on who Kisara's siblings are. I'm not going to say whether or not they got it right. You'll have to read and see. I'm excited for this and I'll be sure to start on the sequel. I've decided that this series will be working on the loose ends in every season that still had yet to be tied up. Along with a few filler one-shots whenever I'm not working on a story. So here comes the next chapter and hopefully not the end of my inspiration streak with this one. After we're done with the anime we'll move on to one of the video games I've been walked through on YouTube.

**Dinner Disaster**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Kisara made a checking motion with her finger, making sure that there were just enough set places for everyone.

"Let's see. Nee-sama, Nii-sama, Onii-chan, Ani-kun, Anzu-chan, Jounochi-kun, Honda-kun, myself. Am I forgetting someone?" Teana walked in and thought hard.

"Doesn't Jounochi-kun have a little sister?" Kisara hit her forehead.

"Right! I'll get that settled." Kisara went into the kitchen to grab the place set but the phone rang. "Who could that be?" she asked as she picked up the phone. "Hai, Sennen residence."

"Hello? This is Honda Hiroto. Is Kisara-chan there?"

"Honda-kun, yes. I'm here," Kisara said smiling as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's wonderful to hear from you."

"Ah, Kisara-chan. I was actually calling to tell you that, unfortunately, I won't be able to come to dinner tonight." Kisara's eyes widened.

"Is that so? Why not Honda-kun?"

"My sister's son was supposed to have a play date tonight but his play mate got the chicken pox so I have to watch him. And that means I can't come over tonight. I hope it's not a problem."

"It's no problem Honda-kun. Perhaps we can find another date for you to have dinner with us. Have fun with your nephew Honda-kun."

"More like wish me luck." Kisara giggled lightly as she hung up the phone.

"Well, that solves the problem of another plate." Teana walked in with a hand over her stomach and another on her back. "Are you alright Nee-sama?"

"Well, this baby is going to have good pair of legs when it finally comes out. It loves playing soccer with my kidneys."

"Didn't you have an ultra-sound today?" Kisara asked as she leaned against the wall, letting Teana check the pots and pans and oven.

"Yes I did. I was waiting until Atemu came home so he can get the news first."

"Oh, Nee-sama. Please tell me. Is it a boy or a girl? Is it twins?" Teana smiled and ran a hand over her pale-green dress, clutching tiny pieces here and there. She shook her head in a tired manner.

"Kisara-chan. You're going to have to promise you won't say a word to your brothers. I want to tell them myself."

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," Kisara said, making an X over her chest and a motion with her hand like she was poking a needle into her eye.

"Alright." Teana checked the front hallway to be sure they could speak in private and walked back to her younger sister-in-law. "It's going to be a boy. Little Hiro-kun." Kisara covered her mouth and bit down on her tongue to keep from shouting out.

"Nee-sama, that's wonderful!" She threw her arms around her sister's neck. The two stood there for a second before the doorbell rang and the barking of four dogs filled the hall. "Oh, I'll get that." Kisara said quickly moving from the room and silencing the dogs before opening the door and revealing Jounochi and Shizuka. "Jounochi-kun! Wonderful timing! And this must be your little sister," Kisara said extending her hand to the auburn-haired girl.

"Yes. I'm Shizuka."

"Well it's wonderful to meet you Shizuka-chan. My name's Kisara. Please come in. Don't be afraid of the dogs they're only weapon unless you attack is their tongues and size. They'll tackle you and lick ya to death is you let them," Kisara said as she ushered the two through the door. Peter started sniffing Jounochi's ankle.

"They're so cute," Shizuka said.

"Well. The female German Shepherd is Jill and the male is Jack. The brown Mastiff is Peter and the gold one is Penny." Shizuka extended her hand to the dogs and let them lick her palm and wrist. "My older brother, Tozokou, uses the Shepherds in his work. He's a detective and when he's not on a case, he's a lawyer. The Mastiffs are used to protect the house."

"Are they really used for stuff like that?" Shizuka asked.

"Sometimes, yes. Other times, with being trained properly, they'll only know how to be kind. Being raised around children is a huge help with raising dogs. And these dogs are still puppies in their standard. They're almost a year old. They'll be 18 months when my sister-in-law gives birth." Shizuka pulled herself away from the dogs, who trailed her into the living room. "Dinner's almost ready. Unfortunately Honda-kun won't be able to join us tonight. He has to babysit his nephew. Anzu-chan should be here any second."

"You said you had three brothers right?" Shizuka asked. Kisara nodded. "Are they still at work or are they here now?"

"My oldest brother, Atemu, is coming home now and Tozokou is upstairs making a plan for a case he's covering in court tomorrow and Yami's probably napping." Jounochi started coughing slightly.

"Did you say Atemu was your brother?"

"He's also Nee-sama's husband. They're expecting their first child right now. It should just be about four months from now until we hear the pitter-patter of little feet." The sound of the door opening and closing echoed up the hallway.

"Teana! I'm home! Kisara, I found one of your friends on their way here!"

"Oh! That must be Anzu-chan," Kisara said quickly walking into the hall where Anzu and Teana were becoming familiar with each other. Kisara shook her head and made a slightly quizzical look at the similarity between the two's appearances but shook it off. "Anzu-chan, I'm glad you were able to find your way."

"I was lucky that your brother stopped and picked me up. I think it was about to rain, what with all the dark clouds lately. I think they're ready to burst."

_"Yea. Burst with something we shouldn't mess with," _Kisara thought. She quickly put on a smile. "Well, Jounochi-kun and Shizuka-chan are already here. Is dinner almost ready Nee-sama?"

"Yes. It just needs a few more minutes to be ready. I could use some help and a little time borrowed from my husband," Teana said taking Atemu's hand and winking at Kisara as she passed. Kisara smirked and lead Anzu into the living room.

"What was that about?" Anzu asked as she took a seat in the living room.

"Well, Nee-sama is pregnant. She had an ultrasound today and she's going to have a boy. She's going to show Nii-sama any-" A loud shout echoed from the hall followed by a squeal and the crashing of a few pots and pans. Kisara just smiled and looked down at her lap. "I think she told him the news." The four teenagers burst into laughter. Kisara looked out the window out of the corner of her eye and was met with almost black clouds. _"Perfect timing. Had we waited another day, there could've been very bad consequences." _Kisara clenched her jeans and blue-and-white tie-dye t-shirt in her fists.

* * *

Anzu patted her napkin against her lips while Jounochi belched loudly.

"Jounochi-kun," she scolded.

"Onii-chan," Shizuka said in the same tone. Tozokou let out a similar belch and patted his stomach.

"Oh don't worry about it Jounochi-kun. It simply means that Teana did a good job with cooking, as usual." Kisara hid her reddening face in her palm and shook her head. Atemu looked up from his empty plate and drummed his fingers on the table.

"There's another reason we invited you three here tonight," he said catching the attention of the three guests. "As you know, Kisara is our sister. We all shared the same parents. Kisara was born soon after the divorce of our mother and father when we were seven. Our mother re-married and had a son when we were ten. We left a year later." Tozokou rubbed his wrist and bit his lip until Kisara placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled kindly at him.

"What's this got to do with us?" Anzu asked. Kisara cleared her throat.

"Well, it's also got to do with why Yugi's so angry with me. That baby boy was named Motou Yugi." Jounochi started coughing again.

"Wait! Yugi, my best friend, is your baby brother?"

"Half-brother really. I left when he was eight."

"So you wanted us to know that you were Yugi's older sister?" Anzu asked. Atemu rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"There's more. Our father also remarried after the divorce. He had a single son and an affair with another woman and a baby girl the same year. About two years later he had a daughter and a few years later they were divorced, leaving my father with the boy and my step-mother took the girl," Yami said. Anzu looked from the family to her friends.

"And?"

"When we left Domino for San Francisco, we convinced our paternal grandfather to take us in. He told us of our father's other three children and of his drinking and gambling habits but unfortunately good old Grandpa died when we turned 18. That was when Kisara hunted us down," Tozokou said pulling his white-haired sister into a hug.

"I'm so sorry about your grandfather," Shizuka said. Tozokou sighed.

"Anzu-chan," Kisara said, "You live with your mother right?" Anzu nodded. "Jounochi-kun, Shizuka-chan, you two were separated by divorce and have a drinking, gambling father right?" The two nodded, then things started clicking.

"Do you mean to say-" Anzu said. Kisara stood up and took a deep breath.

"My real name isn't Sennen Kisara. We only used Sennen because it was the name our grandfather wanted us to take. Our real names are Jounochi Atemu, Jounochi Tozokou, Jounochi Yami and Jounochi Kisara. Anzu-chan. You're real family name is Jounochi." Anzu placed a hand on her forehead, taking it all in as Shizuka looked around the table.

"You mean to say. That. My father and Jounochi-kun's father are the same person? How did you know?"

"Our grandfather received messages from our father from time to time. When we arrived in America he told us that our father had three new children; Anzu, Katsuya, and Shizuka," Atemu said. Shizuka stood up, smiling.

"Well, I always wanted a sister," she said with tears swelling in her eyes. She walked over to Kisara and pulled her into a hug. Katsuya looked around.

"I guess I always did want a brother," he said walking up to Atemu, who clapped him on the shoulder before pulling him into a hug. Anzu stood up and licked her lips.

"I've been an only child all my life. But having, suddenly, seven brothers and sisters, a sister-in-law and a soon-to-be-born nephew, I think I can adjust." She walked over to her two new half-sisters and hugged them tightly. Tozokou smirked at Yami.

"Looks like you owe me 200 yen," he said. Yami slapped the money into his brother's palm as Teana shook her head.

"You two give me a headache," she said. Kisara started laughing as she and her two new sisters let go of each other. The entire family soon joined in, only to be interrupted by a roll of thunder that shook the house and a bolt of gold lightning.

"What was that?" Shizuka asked. Kisara looked out the window at the pitch-black clouds now decending on the streets.

"Oh no," Yami said standing up and clutching his crystal.

"What's going on?" Anzu asked.

"Our business. This is why we had to tell you tonight," Atemu said. "Anzu, Katsuya, Shizuka, we'll need you all to call your parents and say you'll be staying the night here. Any question come up, just say that you found out about our connection. In the meantime, Yami, Tozokou. Are the fortifications-"

"Already done. We did those on day one," Yami said.

"Well, make sure they're re-enforced. Are we forgetting anything?" Kisara's eyes widened and she bolted out of the room and out the door. "Kisara!"

"Peter! Jack! Jill!" Tozokou called. The three dogs appeared in the doorway, along with Penny. "Go after her and make sure she gets to where she's going unharmed." The dogs bounded after Kisara, barking up a storm.

"What's going on out there?" Katsuya demanded as Tozokou and Yami walked by him and out the door.

"It's what we've all been worrying about ever since we moved here," Atemu said clutching his crystal that had begun to faintly glow and tossed his cell phone to Anzu. "Call your mothers and tell them you're staying here. Wherever Kisara went I hope she doesn't get hurt."

"You're not going to follow her?" Anzu asked as she dialed her mother's number with trembling hands.

"No. And I forbid you three to either. She knows how to defend herself if she must. Now just finish calling your mothers and then follow Teana to your rooms. You'll be here for safety reasons." The three didn't argue.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! We are not at the end yet. We still have a little to do along with putting in the idea that I wasn't able to do before. It'll be a little hard to make it to that point though, but at least we got the mystery of Kisara's family solved. So, SerenePanic, you were right. You even got Anzu being the affair child right. Now, I hope you all like this. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you all love this chapter. Here, we get in on the action. And I loved the reviews I had on the last chapter! And I've decided to do away with updating almost every week and I'll just update whenever the heck I finish a chapter! And I was so ready to cut to the chase of this fanfic that I posted everyday for three days straight. If I hadn't been so impatient, we probably would be at chapter five right now. So, with that out of the way, I'd like to thank all of you reviewers and readers for your time for reading my stories. By the way SerenePanic, was the beginning of your review from the abridged series of Yugioh? I wouldn't really know, I've only seen a few scenes that were kinda funny.

**Bonds **

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Kisara stopped running as rain poured down in torrents to catch her breath. The wind howled as it snatched what little air the girl had from her lungs, the thunder roared and the lighting turned the blackened skies into an Aurora Borealis.

The road under Kisara's bare feet forked in two directions: one went forward and the other to the right.

"Which way should I go from here? One way leads to the game shop and the other leads to Kaiba Corporation Headquarters," she said to herself as her crystal began to glow with a blinding light. "What in the world-" Her words were cut off as a strip of black power hit her in the side, knocking her into a lamppost. She hit the iron bar in the small of her back, spun around the post and landed hard on the cement. "How did I know you'd target me first?" she spat towards the street to the right: the one that lead to the Kame Game shop. A small, stout, hooded figure hid in the shadows, chuckling to itself.

"Perhaps you know me far too well my dear," the voice sounded as though four or five people were speaking at once.

"Don't you dare call me that, you two-faced freak! And you made the mistake of coming after me instead of my family! You know that you would've had a better chance against them compared to what I'm going to do to you!" Kisara shouted as she stood up and wrapped her fingers around her still-glowing crystal. The figure merely wagged a finger at her and clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner.

"Now now my dear, if you attack your guests you won't have them over again."

"Like I'd ever want you near my home again! Remember, darkness will always succumb to light," Kisara shouted as the light from her crystal escaped through the gaps in her fingers and the streetlamp she'd just hit flickered on. The smell of ozone burned in the street and the clouds seemed to tense, waiting for the power to strike. Kisara's eyes gained a white glow until her irises were the same blinding color. A bolt of white lightning shot from the skies and hit the ground, not far from where Kisara was standing, and left a cloud of smoke and sent pieces of asphalt flying.

Once the smoke cleared, the figure looked at where the white-haired girl had been standing a few moments before, but now there was not but an empty street and a lit streetlamp.

"You think you're clever don't you my dear?" He glared at the streetlamp. "But I think you've got it wrong. It's light that always succumbs to darkness." He snapped his large, sausage-like fingers and a swirl of darkness, almost like whiplashes, attacked the light until it was no more and shattered glass was all that remained of the lamp."And I will hunt you down, the way I always do." The man proceeded into the darkness, laughing to himself.

* * *

Seto leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. A bolt of white lightning forked across the skies as he sighed.

"Perfect," he muttered, "Just finished a huge project and now a storm blows in. Just perfect." He righted himself and began typing again before noticing a slight shadow on the floor and a darkening spot on the carpet. "Who-" he began as he stood up, reaching under the desk for the gun he kept there. How had this person gotten past his security? But he stopped himself the second the cool metal of the barrel touched his fingertips. His other hand reached to the lamp on his desk and pulled the chain so the light flickered on, catching the light of knee-length white hair and pale bare feet. "Kisara?" The girl had her arms wrapped around herself and looked almost ready to faint. Her crystal was still faintly glowing. "What's wrong? How did you get up here so fast? What happened?" Kisara gave her head a quick shake and brushed the water from her face.

"I think I have to tell you something," she said timidly, as if afraid he'd lash out against her in a fury.

"You what?"

"But there's not enough time to explain. We have to leave now."

"Now? In this storm?" Kisara nodded. "How did you get here anyway? There's no way you ran all the way." Kisara nodded again. "How I got here's a bit of a secret. But we have to leave now! I promise I'll explain everything you want to know when we get to my house. My brothers have fortified the place to stand up to this."

"This," Seto gestured to the window behind him, "Is a regular rain storm that's going to blow over in a few hours, a couple of days, max." Kisara shook her head vigorously, throwing water droplets onto the walls and floor.

"Trust me, it's not. Have you ever seen lightning like that?" she asked pointing out at the clouds, now turning vibrant shades of scarlet, violet, green, blue and gold. "My brothers and I knew this was coming, Seto-kun. But if we'd warned people they would've thought that we were complete lunatics. Trust me; this storm is like nothing you've ever experienced. It'll only get worse from here until my brothers and I beat a psychopath that's on the streets."

"Wait a minute, what psychopath?" Kisara growled under her breath.

"I'll explain at my house. Right now we've got to-" Her words were cut off by the sudden, rhythmic shaking from the ground. "Oh great," Kisara said before cursing under her breath. "The street won't do us much good now. Is there a way to get to the roof?" Seto nodded.

"Let me just get Mokuba," he said as he moved towards one of the couches where a dark lump was sleeping.

_"That's Mokuba? Not much resemblance is there?" _Kisara thought to herself as Seto picked up the black-haired boy.

"There's a button to call the elevator under my desk." Kisara darted over and got on her back to search. She found it without a problem but before she left she took the gun and tucked it into the back of her skirt and pulled her shirt over it.

The doors to the elevator closed around the three and in the light, Seto was able to get a better view of Kisara. Her white hair was sticking to her back and looked more like a pale blue color that had mounds of dust covering it. Her irises were getting slightly darker by the second. He could've sworn they'd been an almost-white-blue color when she'd appeared in his office.

The doors gave a light ding as the trio arrived on the roof.

"What are we doing Kisara?" Seto asked as the rain started waking Mokuba. Kisara looked in the direction of her house where a large creature with gray-green-black skin, dusty-purple horns, four silver claws on each hand and what appeared to be a snake coming from his navel.

"That thing is being controlled by that psychopath I warned you about," Kisara said, pointing at the creature. Mokuba opened his eyes and looked around him.

"Uh, what's going on?" he asked. Kisara sighed as she searched the skies, expecting something.

"Let's just say that this storm's spat out the worst it could. And the longer it stays here, the more danger everyone is in." Kisara gave up her search on the skies. "I don't believe this."

"Believe what?" Seto asked as he set his brother down. "How are we getting to your house from up here?" Kisara took a step towards the edge and looked down at the street quite a few dozen stories below.

"I was thinking of flying," she said with a smirk and a glint in her eye.

"And just how, do you suppose we're going to do that?" Seto asked. Kisara turned to face him, the heels of her feet hanging over the edge.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," she said as she leaned back.

"What the heck!" Mokuba jumped out of his brother's way as he ran to where Kisara had been standing a few seconds ago.

* * *

Kisara felt the rush of adrenaline through her veins and the pull of something powerful inside of her. She smirked as the ghostly image of a large dragon appeared in a shining white color. Before even a few seconds had passed the image had become real flesh and blood. Kisara landed as gently in the claws of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon as if she'd merely taken a cautious step onto a mattress.

"Good girl. Now, we're going to have two other riders. Think you can manage it?" The dragon let out a roar and wrapped its claws around its host as it glided upwards to where the other two passengers were waiting.

* * *

Seto jumped back as the head of his favorite Duel Monster appeared right under his nose. He barely missed being knocked over as the dragon flew up until its claws could unwrap on the same place Kisara had just jumped from, allowing the white-haired girl to step back onto the roof of the building.

"Told you I'd be right back," she said with a smile as the dragon made a gentle touchdown. Even in the pouring rain and darkened skies, the dragon's white scales reflected what little light there was so the entire roof was lit up in a warm cascade of light. The dragon's blue eye met with Mokuba's dusty blue-violet ones and let out a sort of growling purr. "She's perfectly tame. But on a rainy night like tonight, I'd normally recommend that you ride in her claws and not on her neck, just for safety reasons but since I can't promise it'll be a smooth ride, looks like we'll have to be very careful," Kisara said as she pulled herself onto the dragon's neck, leaving plenty of space for the two Kaiba brothers behind her.

Seto helped Mokuba up before he pulled himself onto the dragon's neck. As the creature began to move, slight vibrations shook the neck as if the dragon was growling somewhat or trying to purr again.

"Alright girl, let's go home now." The dragon unfurled her wings and walked over to the edge of the building.

"I always thought it would be cool to ride a dragon," Mokuba said. Kisara smirked and looked at the small boy between her and Seto.

"Trust me Mokuba, there's nothing better. I tell you now. It's even better to ride her into a battle."

"A battle?" Before Kisara could say anything more the dragon's muscles tensed and it took off into the dark night, towards Kisara's house and the large creature before them. The hooded figure stood upon its shoulder, large hands - almost the size of baseball gloves - were rubbing together in a gleeful manner. The creature's snake made a desperate snap at Kisara's dragon. Mokuba almost slipped as the dragon made a quick ascend into the clouds for an instant before dropping back into its original flight path.

"That's begging for a fight," Kisara muttered under her breath. The dragon gave an agreeing snarl before circling the creature at a safe distance. "Not now girl. We've got to get to the house first." The dragon growled as if to say, "Just one little tousle?" but Kisara shook her head and the dragon turned towards the house. Kisara's eyes never once left the hooded figure.

"An old ex-boyfriend?" Seto asked over a roar of thunder.

"No. He's not even a friend! He's that psychopath I told you about in your office. He's the reason all these clouds are here. I don't know what he's planning but whatever it is, it is anything but good." The figure looked up at them and his hood fell away, revealing slightly gray-tan, flabby skin that just sagged everywhere, pink hair that stood up in a horseshoe under his temples and around his head, and small, black eyes.

"Now now my dear, if I was to allow you to escape so easily, I wouldn't be that much of a dragon hunter would I?" The creature made a swipe with its claws at the Blue-Eyes and narrowly missed grabbing the reptile's tail.

"Who is that guy? What does he want?" Mokuba asked as the Blue-Eyes resumed circling the beast.

"That guy doesn't have a name. At least, not one he's ever told us. We ran into him once in San Francisco and he set his sights on getting my Kaa from the instant he saw it."

"Your what?" Mokuba asked.

"My Kaa. And to be honest, I'm not sure exactly what a Kaa is. From what I've seen, Kaas tend to resemble monsters from Duel Monsters. That's why it became the obsession of my family after my first Olympic. He came after us with a Diabound at first. It's because he saw my dragon that it evolved to this. And I think that guy's not only after my Kaa because of its power. I think he physically wants me to be his." At that, Seto's arms wrapped a little more possessively around Kisara's waist, squeezing Mokuba between them. The Diabound made another swipe at them and narrowly missed clawing into the thin membranes of the wings.

"Gosh!" Mokuba shouted as a bolt of green lightning narrowly missed the other wing. "Can't this guy give it a rest? Someone's going to be killed!"

"That's his plan I'd guess," Kisara shouted over a roll of thunder. "He'll stop at nothing to gain my dragon. But we won't give ourselves so easily, will we girl?" Kisara said the last part more to her dragon, which gave a loud roar of agreement and gave a toothy grin that closed its eyes. Kisara also beamed proudly and looked down at the figure.

"Oh Kisara! You ought to be taught a few things about pride!" Before Kisara could react the Diabound swiped again, this time hitting its mark and grabbing the Blue-Eyes around the neck just behind the head. The beast flailed, sending Seto, Mokuba and Kisara off the side. The brothers managed to land on a stand for a billboard while Kisara had managed to grab onto her dragon's tail at the last instant.

The white dragon's claws became scarlet as it clawed at the beast's fingers around its neck. Kisara managed, by some miracle, to hang on as the Diabound pulled them close. The Diabound grabbed the dragon's tail and pulled Kisara off as if she were nothing more than a hair on a coat and placed her at the feet of its master. He reached down, grabbed Kisara's chin and forced her to look at him as Diabound restrained the struggling white dragon.

"You see my dear? You can't out-run me all the time, and now, you are mine!"

"THUNDERFORCE ATTACK!" shouted a familiar voice. A ball of golden electricity hit Diabound in the chest, forcing it to let go of its reptilian hostage and send Kisara off the shoulder.

* * *

**Pheonix: Well, I hope I left you on a good cliffhanger. Haha!**

**Cerberus: You're going to get a large amount of flames for that.**

**Pheonix: Shut up you dang Yami! Sorry about him. He's just my Yami that decided to jump in this late in my writings.**

**Cerberus: What do you mean "This late"? You're the one who shut herself in her room to write! By the time I got in, you were done! **

**Pheonix: I also said "Shut up". Good grief. You-**

**Cerberus: Are extremely loveable?**

**Pheonix: Hardly. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pheonix: Well, the reviews have been wonderful and I wanted to wait a little longer but I couldn't wait to post this! And I haven't gotten one flame! Take that Cerberus! **

**Cerberus: You don't need to scream you silly Hikari.**

**Pheonix: Shut up you Yami! Seriously, haven't you ever heard that patience is a virtue! Please be quiet for the story. Anyway, like I was saying, I loved the reviews and I hope you all love this chapter too.**

**So Close**

**By Sailor Pheonix1997**

Kisara screamed as the asphalt came up at her. A red and black streak swooped down and re-entered the skies just as quickly with Kisara. The Blue-Eyes had also vanished.

"Who dares!" shouted the man. Obelisk the Tormentor stepped out from behind the building the Kaiba brothers were on with Tozokou on his shoulder. The Winged Dragon of Ra descended from the skies with Atemu on its head, just between the eyes. Slifer the Sky Dragon also descended from the clouds, part of its body coiled in a way that made it look like it had crossed arms and the rest moved in a serpent-like way. On the forehead stood Yami and Kisara, the latter looked worse for wear but otherwise unharmed. Her white dragon flanked Yami's and snarled at the Diabound.

"You should know that when you mess with our baby sister, you face the consequences!" Tozokou shouted. Kisara jumped from Slifer to her own dragon, which lowered herself to be in front of the Kaiba brothers.

"Now now gentlemen, you know that as a dragon hunter, I can't just let my prize go without a fight. Besides, she is quite a lovely specimen." Seto's hand clenched into a fist as the Diabound took a step towards Kisara and her dragon opened its mouth, preparing for an attack.

"One more step thief, and we'll make the Shadow Realm look like paradise!" Atemu growled as his dragon let out a hawk-like cry.

"How quickly we forget Atemu. I said I was a dragon hunter. Therefore, I would be hunting not only your sister but also you and Yami. Tozokou is free to go as his monster is not anything close to being a dragon." Kisara smirked.

"You obviously haven't met my little brother have you?"

"What brother? You mean that spiky-haired runt that banished me from Kaiba Seto's mind to the Shadow Realm almost a year ago?"

"What?" Kisara said. She looked back at Seto who was being given a questioning look by Mokuba.

"It's true. He created me in order to protect himself from his step-father. It was I that pushed him through all those years of brutal treatment and it was I that encouraged him to hunt down every last Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards. It was I that made him tear the fourth card in half." Kisara looked back to the man.

"Are you trying to say that you're Seto?"

"A part of him, the part that could do what he didn't have the guts to do!" The man burst out in laughter just before Ra unleashed a ball of fire against the Diabound and Slifer attacked with his teeth.

"Kisara! Get Kaiba-kun and Mokuba away from here! We'll handle the Diabound!" Tozokou shouted.

"Are you sure Onii-chan?"

"Yes. Besides, you've been out here longer. You've also got some explaining to do to Kaiba-kun!" Kisara turned the dragon as Diabound made a swipe at Slifer, barely missing Yami's head.

"Hurry! Get on!" Seto lifted Mokuba on and climbed back on. The Blue-Eyes took off into the black skies as the Diabound smashed its fist into the billboard where the boys had been mere seconds before. The white dragon burst through the clouds into a scarlet sunset. Its scales reflected the light as it flew in the direction of Kisara's house.

* * *

Teana sat on the couch, twiddling her thumbs and gently stroking her swollen belly as if to soothe the unborn baby as a bolt of blue lightning streaked across the sky. The four dogs lay on the floor with little puddles around their bodies where the rain had fallen onto the carpet.

"Atemu," Teana whispered. The door to the living room opened slightly, revealing auburn hair and a hazel eye. "Come in Shizuka-chan. It's fine." Shizuka walked in wearing a pair of fluffy pink pajama pants with small kittens wearing purple mittens playing over her legs. Her pink shirt had a small ginger kitten holding its arms out with the words "Extremely huggable. Try me" written in light blue underneath.

"Is Nee-san or any of the others home yet?" Teana shook her head and patted the seat next to her. Shizuka walked over and sat down. "I'm worried. I just got my new sister and brothers. I don't want to lose them within the first five minutes I know them." Shizuka hid her face in her hands as Teana wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders.

"I know how you feel. I don't want my baby to grow up without a father to rely on. We can only hope that they're alright and coming home soon." The door opened and closed, sending the dogs into a barking frenzy. "That's probably them now," Teana said as she stood up and walked out into the hall where Kisara, Seto and Mokuba were calming down the dogs.

"Nee-san!" Shizuka said as she ran up to her sister and threw her arms around her neck.

"Shizuka," Kisara whispered as Shizuka pulled away.

"Oh, you're all wet," Teana said as she turned, "Stay right there, I'll go get some towels. Shizuka-chan, will you please get Katsuya-kun and Anzu-chan and let them know Kisara-chan is home?" Shizuka nodded and darted into the bedroom hallway, wiping the front of her shirt dry as best she could.

"Did Jounochi-kun's sister just call you Nee-san?" Mokuba asked. Kisara nodded.

"That's a part of the explanation part Onii-chan mentioned. You know that my father had three children right? Well Katsuya, Shizuka and Anzu were those children. My grandfather wanted my brothers and I to take the family name of Sennen when we returned to Japan. My real family name is Jounochi." Teana came back into the room with a few towels in her arms.

"We can't have you three catching colds, now can we?" She said as she handed them out. Kisara smiled as she rubbed the towel over her hair, leaving it slightly tangled but mostly dry.

"Thanks Nee-sama."

"Kisara-chan, why don't you go change into some dry clothes. As for you two, I think that Atemu wouldn't mind if you borrowed some of his clothes. And I think that we've got some pajamas for Mokuba-kun if you want him to go to bed, Kaiba-kun."

"If I allow Kisara to call me by name, I'd be fine with the rest of the family calling me Seto."

"Very well, I'll go get those clothes and you can change in one of the guest rooms or in the bathroom. And you, young lady, should go get changed." Teana pushed Kisara through the door leading to the bedrooms and made a gesture for the boys to follow.

* * *

A few minutes later Seto sat on the couch, dressed in one of Atemu's black shirts and slacks. Kisara sat next to him, dressed in a light blue nightgown that fell to the floor and covered her wrists. She kept looking out the window behind them at the black skies in worry.

"I'm sure your brothers will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Kisara asked as she dropped the curtains and looked him in the eye.

"If they're anything like you, without a doubt." Kisara ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out a few snarls in the process.

"Thanks. But that monster won't stop until he has what he wants. I can't believe he'd lie about being a part of you in order to try to work into our minds and distract us." A flash of fire-gold streaked across the sky as Seto gripped his knee.

"He…wasn't lying," he muttered, catching Kisara's attention. She placed a hand over his and met eyes with him.

"What are you talking about?" Seto let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess it did start after I was adopted by my step-father. I had hours of work with little rest at a young age and built a sort of shield for myself in my mind. Later, after I took over the company, I wanted to take it down but it stood against everything I tried. I thought it was just a part of me then. I suppose it always was. But, after I lost for the first time against Motou Yugi and he mind crushed me, I felt that shield vanish. I sort of lost myself a little after that. But I've kept myself the way I was because if people knew who I really was, I'd never be taken seriously. But for some reason, when I'm around you, I don't feel like I need to hide anything and I can let my defenses down." He smirked. "Why did I just tell you all that?" Kisara remained silent.

Seto looked up from the floor and found himself just a few inches away from Kisara's face. The two remained silent for a second before Seto moved his hand to push a few strands of hair from her face. His hand came to a stop on her neck as her hand came to rest on his arm. The two pulled closer together and were just a few centimeters apart when Seto noticed Kisara's breathing was shaky.

"Are you scared of something?" She shook her head slowly as a faint tint of pink colored her ivory cheeks. He came just a little closer when the door banged open.

"Kaiba!" Katsuya shouted, making Kisara jump away, her face red, and brush the wrinkles off her dress. "Why you- I ought to-"

"Katsuya!" Anzu shouted as she grabbed him by the ear and scowled at him. She was dressed in a similar manner to Shizuka but instead she had purple pajamas with polar bears instead of kittens. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"Not when Kaiba's about to make out with my sister!" Kisara covered her lips and gained a sudden interest in the carpet. Katsuya was dressed in a pair of black flannel pants with a white drawstring and a blue shirt.

"How would you know what he was about to do?" Anzu demanded as Shizuka and Teana walked in with steaming cups of tea.

"I have instincts! And I know when a no-good, son of a gun's about to make out with my sister!" Kisara shifted uncomfortably on the couch and started nibbling on her index nail. Teana set down the tea and shook her head.

"Katsuya-kun. Don't you think you're over-reacting just a little?"

"If I'd been another second-"

"Will you please stop embarrassing her?" Kaiba said with a final edge on his voice. "How about we start talking about what we're going to do now that we're all here?" Kisara locked eyes with him and mouthed "_Thank you."_

"What are _we _going to do?" Katsuya shouted. "For one thing, we're going to keep you from taking advantage-"

"Katsuya!" shouted Kisara, Anzu and Teana.

"Ani-chan!" Shizuka scolded.

"What?"

"We're not supposed to drop accusations of the actions of our family. Not in this house at least," Teana said.

"What are we to do Nee-sama?" Kisara asked. Teana sighed and took a seat. Jill padded up to her and curled up at her feet.

"We can only wait for Atemu and the others to return home and then, we'll go from there. TO be honest, I don't know how they'll beat that psychopath without you, Kisara-chan. You were there when he attacked the last time and we barely escaped."

"They'll have to beat him without her. It's too dangerous for her to be fighting that thing. Anyway, it is her that he wants. If she were to fight, it would give him a perfect opportunity to take her."

"Kaiba-kun has a point," Anzu said, "If that maniac does want Nee-san he'll be expecting her to fight." Teana looked down at the carpet.

"Don't worry about that. Atemu told us to remain here. If he needed us, he'd contact us."

"Unless he's too injured," Katsuya said.

"Do you want to jinx us?" Kisara shouted, standing from her seat. "Nii-sama said that by moving back to Japan we wouldn't face this menace again! And here we are, the entire city's at his mercy!"

"Kisara-chan, Katsuya-kun. Let's all just calm down and wait. That's the most we can do right now," Teana said. Kisara took her seat again and looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry Nee-sama. It's just that. If anything were to happen to my brothers-" Her words broke off at once and her eyes widened in panic.

"What Kisara-chan?"

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"The man appeared on the road going to the Kame Game shop. That's where I was headed in the first place. What if he already got to Yugi and Jii-chan? What if-" She didn't finish. A bolt of white lightning turned the room into a cascade of shadows.

"Kisara-chan, I'm sure they're alright." But Teana didn't sound so certain. Kisara stood up.

"I have to make sure."

"Are you crazy?" Katsuya shouted.

"Nee-san," Shizuka said timidly.

"If that maniac learns that you're-"

"Yugi is my responsibility! I left him five years ago and I've regretted it ever since! Jii-chan was never cruel to me when I was growing up. He gave me the attention my mother wouldn't. If anything I have to make sure they're alright!" Peter and Penny raised their heads. "If they've been hurt or worse I don't know what I'll do!" Seto stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If I know Yugi, he and your grandfather are fine. More than likely, that man was just on that road by coincidence. Unless you've told him about your family, there's no way he knew that Yugi was your little brother." Kisara nodded.

"It's only natural for a sister to worry," she said as she let Seto pull her into his lap, earning him a death glare from Katsuya. The room was silent for a few minutes as the tension began to grow. Teana kept her eyes on the clock on the mantle. As the seconds ticked by, her fingers became more and more fidgety. She started chewing on her nails as the time came closer and closer to midnight.

Eventually, Kisara, Seto and Teana were the only ones still awake. Kisara had curled into a ball and kept looking out the window as the clouds became colored silver and gold.

"Those would be my brothers' attacks. I hope they're alright," she whispered as she covered a yawn.

"Kisara-chan, you should get some sleep," Teana said as she began to pet Jill. Kisara shook her head.

"I just can't. I might be tired but I just have to make sure my brothers are okay." Teana nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Hopefully, Atemu and the others will be home in the morning and this will all seem like a bad dream." Kisara smiled as her sister left but once the brunette was gone she buried her face in her hands.

"If anything happens to them, it'll be entirely my fault," she silently sobbed. Seto pulled her against his chest. "They've been so good to me all these years and if I'm not there for them when they need me most, what kind of sister am I?" Seto ran his fingers through her long white hair as her sobs began shaking her entire body and her crystal grew slightly warm against his chest.

"Someone very wise once told me, 'Humans are like pictures. We need negatives to develop'." Kisara looked up into his eyes with a small smile.

"I think I read that once in a fortune cookie." They smiled and Kisara let out a small chuckle. The clouds turned scarlet for an instant as Kisara curled up under Seto's chin and fell asleep.

* * *

**Pheonix: Okay, a sweet little ending there. But we are nowhere near the end. I hope. Hey Cerberus, does this count as a cliffhanger?**

**Cerberus: I guess. I mean, you did leave Atemu, Tozokou and Yami out in the storm. By the way, it took you long enough. Did you have to go into detail describing their pajamas?**

**Pheonix: I like describing things! I don't want the readers to be forced to make things up in their minds. I want them to see the story as I see it. I want them to see what's going on!**

**Cerberus: No need to get so excited, I was just asking. But what's with it all taking so long?**

**Pheonix: For one; I want my readers to have time to review! And two; I want to put this on the correct track! I don't want to rush into everything the way I did with my original Seto Kisara series. And I also got a review on one of my other stories where I was asked about other shippings. I actually also do Revolution/Vanishshipping, Fillershipping, Apprenticeshipping, Grace/Exoticshipping, Kiddyshipping, Polarshipping, and Duke and Rebecca. But I mainly do Blue/Mizushipping because we all know it should've happened in the anime/manga! **

**Cerberus: Jeez Luiz lady! Chill-ax.**

**Pheonix: Shush Cerberus! Once I've finished this story and a few others I'll post my Harry Potter xover. And the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post, and the sooner I post the sooner I finish and the sooner I finish the sooner I move onto other projects. Please review!**

**Cerberus: Remember, no flames.** **Oh, and Pheonix told me that she updated last night while I was asleep so I simply have to tell you a joke I heard about fast asleep. Some people have no respect for the time of others. Why don't we just take our watches and cast them away? People'll show up at any old time. That's why they say running late, running behind, running out of time! Late again, story of my life! Yea, well, get to a new chapter! The one that says YOU'RE ON TIME! People are running all over the place that's why at night they're "fast asleep"! That has got to be the biggest oximoron in the world. Fast asleep. Anyway. That's the joke! As I remember from Brad Stine, in my opinion, the greatest comedian of our time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pheonix: Well, here we are for the next chapter. Are we on chapter 10 now Cerberus?**

**Cerberus: Yea, yea. Let me sleep woman. /Pheonix rolls eyes./**

**Pheonix: He was tossing and turning all night from the heat. *Cough* Despite me telling him to sleep in summer pajamas he insists on wearing his winter pjs. *Cough***

**Cerberus: I can hear you Pheonix!**

**Pheonix: Yea? Well maybe if you can hear me, you should listen to me more often! It might do you some good. Enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**What Wasn't There**

**By Sailor Pheonix1997**

Kisara woke up and realized that she was lying against something firm and warm. She opened her eyes and met with the black clothing that was familiar with Atemu.

"Nii-sama?" she whispered as a hand ran through her hair.

"Not even close," Seto chuckled.

"Seto-kun!" Kisara almost shrieked as she pushed herself up and pushed out the wrinkles in her nightgown. Seto pushed himself up on his elbow and smirked as her face turned slightly red. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that," she whispered.

"It's fine. You're rather cute when you're sleeping." Kisara's cheeks flamed even more as she looked out the window. The black clouds still lingered over the skies but flashes of gold and silver lit them up along with the multi-colored lightning bolts.

"I take it my brothers aren't home yet?" Seto shook his head.

"They've been at that fight all night. I don't know how much more they can take." Kisara sighed.

"I have to go get dressed," she said as she stood up and walked to her room.

The walls were painted sky-blue and the ceiling and carpet were white. Her bed was stowed in the far corner and covered in light pink covers. Across the room from the bed was a large dresser next to a closet. A large mirror hung on the wall behind the headrest of the bed and over the dresser. A hairbrush rested on top of the dresser and a jewelry box made of ebony stood beside it. A trash can was settled on the floor next to the dresser. A nightstand held a lamp and alarm clock that read, in bold red numbers; 6:30.

Kisara bent over her drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. She also grabbed her school jacket out of the closet and ran her brush through her hair before pulling it into a tight braid. She pulled a pair of socks on her feet before walking out of her room. Jill sat in the hall with a clear raincoat over her back, a pair of clear boots in her mouth and a black leash around her neck.

"You read my mind Jill. Good girl." Kisara pulled the rain gear over her clothes and pulled the hood of the coat over her head before clipping the leash onto Jill's red collar.

Kisara kept looking over her shoulder whenever her boots made a squeak on the hard wooden floors, just to make sure she didn't get caught by Teana or any of her younger siblings. She was so pre-occupied with what was going on behind her, she didn't notice that someone was waiting for her in the front hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seto asked as he emerged from the shadows. Kisara jumped back and almost landed on Jill's paw.

"You scared the heck out of me!" she whispered with a hand to her chest.

"You still haven't answered my question. But something tells me, you're trying to go see if Yugi and your grandfather are alright." Kisara nodded and looked at her boots shamefully. "Is there a spare raincoat anywhere?" Kisara looked up in shock.

"Yes. In the closet just behind the bedroom hallway door. It's the first door on the left. Why do you ask?" Kisara said as Seto vanished and re-appeared, pulling Atemu's black raincoat over his shoulders, in a matter of seconds.

"Because I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to, you know." Seto took Jill's leash from her hand without much of a fight.

"I know I don't have to, I want to. If I stay in here for another minute I'll go crazy." Seto grabbed Kisara's arm and pulled her out the door.

* * *

The Kame Game shop wasn't locked when Kisara pulled on the knob.

"Odd," she muttered as she, Seto and Jill walked in and hung up their coats. Kisara and Seto's faces were totally soaked from the rain being whipped into their hoods by the wind. Jill gave herself a shake and spread the droplets on her fur all over the walls and glass containers. "Jill!" Kisara said in a laughing-scolding tone as she brushed the water from her face and pulled her braid over her shoulder. Seto dried his own face with a slight chuckle.

"Don't you find it odd?" he asked.

"Jill shaking herself dry? No. All dogs do that."

"No not that. The fact that the door was unlocked and this part is just a game shop. I would've thought your grandfather would lock the doors."

"He normally doesn't open until eight as well. It's only seven fifteen so it couldn't be that. Unless he's changed his hours while I was gone." Kisara felt the wall. "But he didn't change where the light switch is, thankfully," she said in a cheery mood as she flicked on the lights and at the sight before her, Kisara's eyes widened and Jill started growling.

All the stock had been knocked to the ground, some of it broken and scattered on the tiles. The cash register was dented and most of the money was scattered over the counter. Most of the glass cases were smashed and a metal bat was bent and dented in one of them.

"That's the bat Jii-chan said he'd use on burglars and thieves. But then- Jii-chan! Yugi!" Kisara bolted past the store and up the stairs. Seto followed her as quickly as possible.

When he reached her, she was waiting next to a door and Jill started pulling against the leash.

"About time you got here," she said in a playfully reprimanding tone. Seto shook his head as Kisara turned the knob and opened the door a crack. "This room was mine and Yugi's. Okaa-san was there when I left so we kids had to share a room." Kisara pushed the door open a little more and peered inside.

Even without the lights it was easy to see what was in the room. Four beds were placed against the walls. Three were perpendicular to the wall opposite the door and one was parallel. Each bed was covered in bed sheets with its own color, small infant toys, clothes, unopened gift and cards from birthdays and Christmases, an individual birth certificate and a stork holding an infant wrapped in a colored blanket. Three of the storks held blue blankets with "It's a boy!" on the side and the fourth held a pink blanket with "It's a girl!" on the side.

The first bed had gold sheets and was covered in calculators, math competition medals and pictures ranging from birth to about eleven years old. A few of the pictures were of Atemu holding a small baby wrapped in colorful blankets on the couch with his brothers holding a few of the baby's toys over the outstretched hands.

The second bed had a few play sheriff badges and handcuffs scattered over deep blue sheets and a few karate belts ranging from white to green and a few pictures of Tozokou and his brothers playing with their baby sister as she started to walk.

The third bed had a few model motorcycles, some play doctor stethoscopes, syringes, and bandages, and some pictures of Yami playing doctor with Kisara scattered over red sheets.

The fourth bed was covered with sky-blue sheets, small toys and bead jewelry, a few dressed dolls in their original packaging, a few pictures of Kisara playing with Yugi and swimming, and a few newspaper clippings, each involving something about Kisara being an Olympic.

Kisara sighed and shut the door again.

"Well, looks like Jii-chan did move a few things," she said as she moved on to the next room. This one opened without a problem. The bed took up almost half of the room with a set of green pajamas with polka dots and a sleeping cap folded on a set of purple sheets. "Jii-chan must be awake already. But why wouldn't he be trying to find out who's in his house?" Kisara said as she shut the door.

Jill padded over to the last door next to the stairs leading to the kitchen and pawed at the wood. She bit at the knob and snarled as her mistress tried to turn it without avail. "That's odd."

"Move," Seto said as he pulled a switchblade from his pocket and inserted the tip into the lock.

"Do you always carry that thing with you?"

"It's handy to have a weapon on oneself at all times. Like that gun last night," Seto said with a smirk.

"You noticed me take that?"

"I'm rather perspective Kisara. And it was very good thinking." The lock clicked and swung open a crack. Jill snarled and blocked the door.

"What's the matter girl?" Kisara asked as she knelt down. Jill barked as her mistress set a hand on her, causing the girl to fall back and place her hand in something warm and sticky. "What on earth?" Kisara raised her hand to the light and saw a line across her palm of crimson blood.

"What is it?" Seto asked offering a hand to Kisara. The girl pushed herself up and shoed her bloodied palm to Seto. Jill's snarling grew louder as she crouched low and pushed the door open enough for her to slink into. Kisara followed the dog's motions and reached for the light switch. Nothing happened, no matter the position of the switch.

"Wish we had a light," Kisara said lightly. Almost instantly, the white crystal around Kisara's neck began to glow, sending long shadows over the walls where the bed, curtains and desk. Kisara took a step forward and tripped over something large at her feet. "What in the world?" she said as she turned herself over and stared at the large mass at her feet. Jill was snarling at it and pawing it, without a single response. A bolt of lightning almost struck the house but illuminated the room enough to see the face of the person Kisara had tripped over. "Jii-chan!"

* * *

**Pheonix: Well, sorry it's taken so long to update but I constantly find myself leaving myself without anywhere to continue. I have got to stop doing that. But I left a good cliffie! **

**Cerberus: You also need to stop talking to yourself and stop making so many cliffhangers. You'll get a ton of flames for that.**

**Pheonix: I'm talking to you, aren't I? And another thing. People love a good cliffhanger! It keeps the readers interested. And I want to tell the readers something, "Never be afraid to try something new. Remember, a lone amateur built the Ark but a team of professionals built the Titanic." **

**Cerberus: Just get on with it, would you?**

**Pheonix: Fine. Sorry about my Yami. He always does this. I also found another shipping that I liked. It's called Sedateshipping. For those of you who don't know, that's Marik (hikari version) and Serenity. **

**Cerberus: No one cares!**

**Pheonix: Please review and enjoy the story. In the mean time, I'll be thinking of ways to torment my Yami.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pheonix: I am so sorry about keeping you all in the dark after the last chapter! Oooh! I am so mad at myself! GRRR! Darn school! But, if I'm going to be a professional writer, I have to learn. I'm actually in Honors English! My teacher last year told my parents that I did so well with the Greek Mythology unit that I could almost teach the class. I just did a bunch of reading on my own time when I started reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Cerberus: Enough woman! Get on with the dang story!**

**Pheonix: Have you a heart of stone man? And for those of you who want to know who is going to play Percy when I start Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I'm ready to tell you. It's *DRUMROLL* DUKE DEVLIN!**

**Kisara: Please review!**

**Gone with the Wind**

**By Sailor Pheonix1997**

Seto took a step into the room and looked around, anywhere but the old man on the floor or the blood staining the carpet. But as his eyes wandered, Seto noticed that the trail led to the skylight, which had been smashed open and now glass lay on a wet area of the carpet. The mattress of the bed had been flipped across the room and a shelf leaned against it with Duel Monster cards scattered over the dry area of the floor. The closet had been completely emptied and a few of Yugi's clothes were torn and tattered. The wood of the closet bore strange markings that looked frighteningly like claw marks. The desk also had those exact same markings carved into the graffiti Yugi had drawn into the wood while bored. The lamp had been shoved to the ground and now rested in shards among the remains of the room.

"Is your grandfather alright?" Seto asked, not looking at Kisara or her grandfather. Jill stood with her paws spread out and was growling at the mattress.

"He's fine. I think he's just been hit over the head. But if that's the case, shouldn't he have woken up by now?"

"Possibly. But I don't think we're alone in here," Seto said as he moved himself to be in front of Kisara and her grandfather but Jill stood in front of him teeth bared and looking like lethal silver weapons. Kisara stood up and held her crystal aloft so the light would reveal any secrets the room held. Nothing new caught Seto's eye save for the fact that the blood on the walls was reflecting the light the way it would if it was wet.

"I don't see anything Seto-kun," Kisara said as she dropped her crystal and walked over to her dog. Once Kisara's fingers settled on the hide of the creature, the dog barked and reared up on her hind legs, snarling with a wild look in her eye. She jumped at the mattress and bit into something that hid in the shadows. A howl of pain ripped through the room, causing Kisara and Seto to cover their ears and move against the wall as the creature punched the mattress, sending it back across the room.

Jill had dug her fangs into the shoulder of an elegantly dressed carcass that was missing an eye.

"Isn't that-" Kisara said before the thing grabbed Jill and threw her into the wall and locked his one eye with Kisara's.

"It's called and Earl of Demise. It's not something we want to mess with," Seto said.

"Right. Jill! We'll need you to carry Jii-chan!" The dog stood up on the remains of Yugi's bed and shook her head before barking. Her fur turned silver and her eyes turned from deep brown to a light amber color. Her claws grew so that they looked like they could rip through steel without an issue.

"What just happened?" Seto asked as Jill moved her body under Sugoroku's and bounded out the exact way they'd come from.

"I'll have to explain later," Kisara said. "First things first, we have to keep that _thing _away from Jii-chan and until Jill comes back."

"And just how do you propose we do that?" Kisara smirked as the muscles in her legs tightened.

"That's a piece of cake for someone like me Seto-kun. Get out of here, I can handle this carcass myself," she said. Seto looked from the Earl to Kisara and grudgingly obeyed.

One leg went behind the other just slightly as the carcass before them drew a sword and pointed it at Kisara, making a garbling noise like he was choking on blood the whole time. Kisara's smirk broadened. "You threaten me with a metal weapon?" Her crystal glowed. "I attack with electricity, or haven't you heard?" She launched herself at the undead creature and somersaulted over the tip of his sword, landing lightly as a cat behind him and landed a well-aimed kick to the small of his back, sending him flying into the closet.

The creature stood up with one of Yugi's white boxer shorts hanging from one side of the head and a sock hanging from his teeth. A hanger hung from the ear and Kisara started chuckling to herself.

"Oh Yugi, only you," she said. The Earl raised his sword again and charged at Kisara. The girl grabbed it by the hilt and her crystal glowed so eerie shadows were cast over the walls and her hands began to glow. Tendrils of pale-blue electricity curled and twisted around her arms like eels and crawled to the carcass as Kisara's eyes glowed white. "Where's my brother!" she demanded. The creature responded with a gargle again before Kisara grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the wall, letting him fall onto the desk that collapsed under the sudden strain.

Kisara sighed as she kicked a piece of wood that had tumbled to her feet back to the carcass and desk. She stuck a hand in her pocket and turned to leave when she noticed the cards under her feet. She bent down and picked them up before looking at them.

_"I watched the Battle City Finals. I _know _Yugi must have the Egyptian God cards with him or in here. But where are they?!" _

"Kisara! You might want to come out here!" Seto called from the bottom of the stairs the lead to the kitchen. She looked at the cards in her hands again before putting them on Yugi's bed and heading down the stairs.

Seto stood at the bottom looking around the room that served as the dining room, family room, and kitchen all in one.

"What is it?" Seto nodded towards the room and Kisara peered inside the room that acted as the family room, dining room and kitchen all in one. Kisara smiled at the old table where she and Yugi used to play different board games and drink hot chocolate when it would rain or they'd play different card games, Kisara would learn them from Sugoroku and teach them to Yugi. She could almost see the ghostly images of her and her younger brother sitting there as ten and seven-year-olds playing Duel Monsters and the laughter that would fill the room rang in her ears, springing tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kisara nodded and dried her eyes.

"Yea, yea. Just a few older memories messing with me," she said with a quick shake to the head.

"Feeling sentimental?" Seto pushed Kisara behind him and almost snarled. Kisara grasped his shirt tightly in her hands and peeked out from behind him as the man from the previous night appeared from the shadows. "Thank you, Kisara, not only for saving me the trouble of hunting you down but also the issue of disposing of a certain carcass if you know what I mean."

"You sent that Earl of Demise to kidnap Yugi, didn't you!"

"Actually my dear, I sent another one of my underlings to take care of that little brother of yours." Kisara's eyes sparked – literally – at "take care of" and her teeth bared. "I left that Earl of Demise to handle any… irritations that would come up."

"And my grandfather was one of those 'irritations'?" Kisara spat. The man shrugged.

"Bait is always needed in order to catch bigger fish. Or bigger dragons."

"I am warning you, you pathetic clown! LAY A SOLE FINGER ON MY BROTHER AND I CAN PROMISE YOU, YOU _WILL _REGRET THE DAY YOU HEARD THE NAME BLUE-EYES!" Kisara screamed. She probably would've leapt at the man had Seto not held her back.

"Dear Kisara, I do wish you'd cease your mindless screaming, wouldn't it be a shame if something were to happen to little Yugi?" Kisara's face betrayed her sisterly worry for her brother. "But then again, there _is _a way to save him."

"What do you mean?" Seto grabbed hold of Kisara's arm.

"Don't listen to him, it's just what he wants," he whispered. Kisara's eyes hardened again as she stared the man down.

"Listen closely, any harm comes to my brother and you _will _regret it."

"If you want him back, come to where his fame began." The man retreated into the shadows and they began to envelop him like a blanket.

"Come back here!" Kisara shouted, bolting from Seto's grip and making a grab for the man's cloak but he was gone by the time she got there. A low snarling noise came from her throat as she straightened herself up. "Yugi," she whispered. She took a deep breath before laying a hard punch to the wall and creating a crater in the drywall. "That's twice now that I've failed him."

"You haven't failed him," Seto said, leaning against the doorframe. "No doubt Yugi's waiting for you to come and get him." Kisara lowered her fist and took another deep breath but Seto's instincts told him to remain quiet now.

"Where did Yugi become famous? Some sort of street corner or a beach or something?" Seto thought for a second.

"Well, Yugi beat me once at the Kaiba Corp headquarters but it's highly unlikely that he's there. There's also the Duelist Kingdom where he beat Pegasus."

"That must be it! Duelist Kingdom!" Kisara said running towards the door. Seto grabbed her wrist.

"What do you expect to do? March down there, demand to have your brother back and be done with it all by lunchtime?"

"That was the general plan, yes!"

"Kisara, believe me, I know these types of people, they won't give Yugi up so easily. If they know they've got leverage over you, they'll do whatever it takes to keep you under their thumb! I've been stuck there once and trust me, it's not a good place to be," Seto said grabbing Kisara's arm. Kisara sighed.

"What do we do then?" Seto sighed.

"First, let's go back to the house and let your siblings know what's happened. After that we'll come up with a plan."

"But what if-" Seto pulled the almost hysterical girl into his chest and held her gently as she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed silently. "I don't want to lose my brother. I have to apologize for what I did." Seto sighed and remained silent until Kisara's crying stopped.

"Alright now. Let's go back to the house." Kisara stayed in place, staring at the floor. "What's wrong?"

"In San Francisco, I watched the Battle City Finals and I knew that Yugi got all three Egyptian God cards. When I checked his room, they weren't among his cards. What if that man took the God cards when he took Yugi?" Seto sighed and thought it over for a second.

"Perhaps you were coming onto the situation wrong. For instance, these are the most powerful cards in existence. I doubt Yugi would keep them with all his other cards. Perhaps he hid them somewhere else. They have been stolen once before so I wouldn't blame him if he kept them in a safe in the Game shop or in the kitchen or something like that." Kisara's eyes lit and she darted up the stairs. "Hey!" She didn't respond until she burst into her grandfather's room and moved to the closet. She pushed a few clothes to the side to reveal a black safe with a keypad and a six-digit passcode.

"Hm. Let's see. 060499." A red light flashed next to the pad. Kisara shook her head and tried again. "100440." Another red light. "Dang it. 022870." Another red light lit up. Kisara tried 031341 but got another red light. She swallowed lightly, calming herself down before trying again. "071988." The red light flashed again. Tears lightly welled in her eyes as she went to press the 0 again. She took a deep breath and entered "081496." A green light turned on and an audible click echoed in the room as the door opened. Inside were the three Egyptian God cards.

Kisara collected the cards and sighed as she shut the door. She made to stand but bumped into Seto's legs. She hadn't noticed him coming in.

"I'm guessing August 14 is your birthday?" Kisara nodded.

"Can we go back to the house now?" she asked. Seto nodded, took her free hand in his and headed for the door.

* * *

**Pheonix: Well, that ends this chapter. Hope you'll stick around with me and I also want to thank all of you for reading my stories since I started on Yu-Gi-Oh. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Pheonix: Here's the next chapter! **

**What's it Worth to You?**

**By Sailor Pheonix1997**

Teana sat down in the dining room, still dressed in her silky nightdress and picking at her fingernails as the storm continued to rage. The television was on in the living room and the weatherman was out in the storm, commenting about how he'd never seen a storm like this and how many coastal cities were being evacuated to China and America. The sound of the door opening and closing almost as fast caught the woman's attention and she rose to her feet, hesitantly walking to the front hall where Kisara and Seto were hanging up their coats, although the layer of protection hadn't done much to keep the rain away.

"Kisara-chan!" The white-haired teen barely had enough time to turn around before Teana threw her arms around the girl. "We've all been so worried about you! When Jill arrived home with your grandfather we feared the worst."

"Sorry Nee-sama. The guilt just wouldn't sit until I checked to see if Yugi was alright." Teana touched her sister-in-law's wet hair tenderly and smiled at her.

"Before you say anything more, let's get you two dried off. Atemu and the others are back and they'll want to hear about this. Yami just finished checking up on your grandfather and he should make a full recovery soon." Kisara smiled as she headed towards her room.

"That's a relief." A pair of hands grabbed Kisara by the arms and gave her a harsh shake.

"Jounouchi Kisara! What were you thinking?" Tozokou said angrily, his scar wrinkling in his sneer.

"I wanted to make sure Yugi was alright! But all we found was the game shop completely trashed and there was blood on Yugi's wall!" Tozokou released his sister and took a step back as Atemu and Yami stepped next to their brother.

"We're just glad you're safe," Atemu said hugging his sister. Kisara returned the gesture and smiled lightly at her brothers.

"You're not hurt?" Yami asked. Kisara shook her head and sneezed.

"Just cold and wet. If you'll excuse me, I need to change before I catch pneumonia." Atemu and Tozokou smirked slightly while Yami gestured for her to go with a very serious expression. Atemu looked at Seto and smirked before jabbing his head into the hall.

"I'm sure there's something you can change into if you'd like to avoid getting sick yourself. It'll take her a few minutes to change and get dressed again so when she comes out we'll sit down and have breakfast and talk about what's happened." Seto nodded, following the older man to his room.

* * *

Kisara poked at her breakfast as Katsuya, Shizuka, Anzu and Seto sat next to her. Her older siblings and Mokuba sat on the other side of the table. Teana had set out a wonderful breakfast spread but the air over the table was heavy and no one really seemed hungry. Kisara had changed into a darker blue shirt and jeans while Seto was still dressed in black slacks and shirt.

"Now Kisara," Atemu said leaning on his hands and lacing his fingers together. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, we went to the house and the game shop was completely wrecked. The bat that Jii-chan said he'd only use if someone was robbing the house was in one of the glass cases and completely destroyed. Then when we went upstairs there was blood in front of Yugi's bedroom and blood leading to the skylight that had been smashed. An Earl of Demise had been left in Yugi's room for anyone who came in. Jii-chan was the first to be punished by this creature, I'd suspect. But when we went into the kitchen that man from last night showed up saying that Yugi was bait for me." Atemu sighed as Tozokou reached over and touched his sister's arm.

"Listen, we'll find Yugi no matter where that fiend has him." Kisara smiled.

"He said Yugi was at the place where his fame began. Seto-kun thinks that it has something to do with Duelist Kingdom. TO be honest though, I just want my little brother back."

"Well, if I can get in touch with the station and explain the situation, I can more than likely get a warrant to go to Duelist Kingdom and find Yugi," Tozokou said. Kisara shook her head.

"Remember the last time we did that Onii-chan? He simply vanished." Tozokou sighed.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Kisara buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know! I don't know Onii-chan! If I did, I'd tell you but I can't think of anything! It would've been much easier if I'd just taken Yugi with me all those years ago! Then maybe none of this would've happened!" she cried. A warm hand slid over her shoulders and pulled her into a strong torso. She looked up and Seto wiped away the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks.

"We'll think of something but right now, crying isn't going to help anyone." Kisara's gaze softened lightly as she leaned into Seto's warm embrace. Katsuya's face turned red with rage just before the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it," Kisara said standing up. Her face turned slightly red as she turned the corner into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "H-hai? Mashi mashi?" After a few seconds Kisara's eyes widened and she screamed, throwing the phone onto the counter. Seto ran into the room and picked up the phone, turning on the speaker, before taking Kisara into his arms.

"Hello my dearest Kisara. I had hoped you would pick up the phone. Now, you know that I desire my prize but like all great hunters I am a patient man. I will give you and your family exactly 24 hours to give you over in exchange for your brother. After that, I will keep Yugi here but for every hour that I am delayed, Yugi will wish that he'd been facing the White Lightning attack of your dragon Kisara. Now Yugi, is there something you wish to say to your sister?" A loud clatter echoed over the phone before a shaky breath could be heard.

"Nee-san? Where are you? It's cold here and it hurts." Kisara clutched at her heart. "Please hurry Nee-san! I don't know how long I'll be able to hang on." Almost immediately Yugi's voice vanished into the background, screaming incomprehensible words.

"Now, your 24 hours starts once this call comes to an end."

"Put Yugi back on!" Kisara shouted but the line went dead. Her hands clamped over her mouth and she buried her face in Seto's shirt. Katsuya's hands clenched but not in anger of Seto holding His sister.

"That snake's gonna pay!" Kisara looked up with eyes turning red from crying.

"No. Fighting him could hurt Yugi. The only thing we can do is just surrender me in order to get Yugi back. I can escape on my own." Seto grabbed Kisara's arms and made her look him in the eye.

"You will not be doing that!"

"But Seto-kun. If we don't Yugi could be-"

"Yugi knows how to fight, he knows how to be strong! I've seen it myself! He can endure 25 or 26 hours from that thing and we'll still be able to save him! But you don't need to give yourself up!"

"You'd do the same in my place!" Kisara retorted. Seto pushed her up against the refrigerator with an angry spark in his eye.

"I have been in your place before! I didn't give myself up and yet I still have my brother with me! You can do the same!" Kisara opened her mouth to snap back but Seto pressed his lips harshly against her softer ones. Kisara stiffened for and instant before closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Seto's body. Teana's face turned a brilliant shade of red as she turned Anzu and Shizuka away from the scene. Katsuya had to be held back by all three of his older brothers while his face burned with rage.

Seto opened one eye and smirked at Katsuya. He ran his tongue over Kisara's lip and her mouth opened, allowing him in.

* * *

**Pheonix: HA! Finally got a kiss in the heat of the moment! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pheonix: Here's to my second anniversary! And quick thing, Seto wasn't taking advantage of Kisara's fear. She wasn't listening to reason, she was stressed and scared and freaking out so Seto did the only thing to distract her without physically hurting her. I don't know if this works for everyone but it works for me that if I'm stressed and someone distracts me from it, I really calm down. By the way, remember how I said that Kisara came back from San Francisco? Well, if you see bold writing, that will be English. Please review!**

**Mockery Will Get You No Where**

**By Sailor Pheonix1997**

Almost like a huge knot had come undone in her chest, Kisara felt all her fear, hysteria, and stress melt away into pure enjoyment. Eventually, but too soon for Kisara, Seto pulled away. Kisara closed her mouth before a whimper of desire crept through her throat. Seto seemed to be the only one able to hear it over Katsuya's yelling. He pulled her into his chest.

"No one will be giving themselves up for anyone," Seto assured her. "We'll find Yugi and we'll take down this fiend once and for all." Kisara nodded and Seto pulled her away. "Good, now go eat. You'll probably feel better after a good meal. After that, we'll discuss a plan." Kisara nodded again as Teana came up, took her sister-in-law's arm and dragged her, a still-cursing Katsuya and a scolding Anzu and Shizuka back into the dining room. Mokuba followed after with an interested look on his face.

Atemu laughed and clapped Seto on the shoulder.

"Wonderfully done Kaiba-kun. It would've taken us hours to convince her and even then, she may not have listened," Atemu said.

"Do you have any ideas Kaiba-kun," Tozokou started. "As to where to start that is?"

"I think so," he replied. "If anything, I know a way to get to the dungeons where we think Yugi's being kept. I could help out with that."

* * *

Barely half an hour later, all the able-bodied members of the house were sitting in the living room, trying to ignore the odd feeling of awkwardness caused by Katsuya sitting in between Kisara and Seto, glaring at the brunette for having the audacity to kiss his sister in his presence. Kisara and Seto barely took notice. Their eyes would wander around the room for a few seconds, physically meet or meet in some reflective thing, Kisara would flush red and they'd look away before the cycle started again.

"Well, then," Atemu said from his place next to Teana. "Any ideas anyone?"

"Well," Kisara piped up. "When we were at the house, that dragon hunter said that Yugi was bait for me and that he was being kept at the place where his fame had begun. Seto…-kun, said that that place is called Duelist Kingdom. Apparently, it's an island a ways off the coast. If we were to take a boat it would take a long while that we could be using for finding Yugi. If we were to use our dragons, we could be there in a few minutes, fifteen tops." Atemu nodded.

"If we're using dragons," Tozokou spoke up. "We'll be riding the saddles."

"What?" Kisara whined. "The saddles are no fun though!"

"Better than slipping off and going splat!" Tozokou reported. Kisara pushed herself into the corner of the couch and pouted.

"Didn't need that image."

"Well it's reality," Tozokou said.

"On another note!" Atemu spoke up, feeling the pressure between the siblings growing. "We'll need to leave a few people behind. Even though Slifer, Ra and the Blue-Eyes are strong with attacks, they cannot carry all of us to Duelist Kingdom and back."

"Well," Yami said from the shadows, making Kisara jump slightly before letting out a low sigh. "Atemu, Tozokou, Kisara and I will all be going for sure. Kaiba-kun will be coming too since he apparently knows a way into the dungeons. That should be enough since we'll be coming back one person heavier."

"Oi! Wait a minute!" Katsuya shouted, leaping to his feet, the tips of his ears were starting to turn a very interesting shade of redish-pink. Mokuba walked over to his brother and crawled into the seat next to him. "What are we going to do about Kaiba's little incident earlier?!" Atemu sighed.

"Katsuya, if Kisara hadn't liked it, she would've done something about it. Don't worry about your Nee-san. She can handle herself just fine. Trust me, thinking lightly of a girl who took gold medal in swimming Olympics is a very serious mistake. It takes a very powerful pair of legs to win the Olympics at only 14," Atemu said. Kisara rose to her full height and looked extremely proud of herself.

"That brings up something for me," Mokuba said. "The youngest people in the Olympics have to be 15, turning 16 when they enter the games. No offense to Kisara-chan, but she would be too young." Kisara chuckled.

"True, Mokuba-kun. But in America, I _was _15 turning 16. See, when I was making my passport, I had to do something and Yugi came in. Instead of a 6 in my year of birth he put a five, making me twelve when I entered America. So when I won the Olympics, I was technically 15, almost 16 by American records. Since then, they've overlooked it. So really, we have Yugi to thank for my winning." Mokuba nodded before staring at his toes.

"Well then, now that we've got a plan, we should probably get ready," Yami said. Atemu nodded and stood up with his brothers and Kisara.

"Yami and I'll dig the saddles out of the garage," Tozokou said as he and his brother quickly left. Seto stood up and left the room before anyone could say anything to stop him. Kisara bit her lip as she headed after her brothers. She was barely aware of Katsuya sitting down and muttering a few choice words about Seto and a few ideas about where he could stick his Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards.

* * *

Kisara sighed as Tozokou handed her a saddle that would've been large for the largest racehorse. There were two areas for someone to sit complete with straps that would keep the rider from falling off or sliding back.

"Hey, remember, it's a dragon's seatbelt." Kisara rolled her eyes and nodded before heading outside where Slifer, Ra and the Blue-Eyes were all waiting. Yami had already saddled Slifer with a saddle similar to Kisara's and Ra had two places, one on each arm, for someone to be strapped onto with their bodies instead of sitting, one on each arm. Kisara started putting on the saddle, getting an annoyed sort of call from the throat of her Kaa.

"Now, now. It's alright. Remember, we might get to show a few tricks to Seto," she whispered. Her dragon trembled. "I see you're excited girl. Now just calm down. We don't want Seto to fall off while we're showing him our tricks." The dragon hummed gently. Neither were aware of Seto watching them from his place against the wall. He looked up at the skies, still pouring rain and flashing multi-colored lightning. He noticed at as the rain fell, not a drop came into the property. All of it seemed to land on a glass dome before sliding off, yet whatever it was, it didn't catch the light of the lightning.

"Kisara, hurry up with that saddle!" Yami yelled.

"I'm already done Ani-kun!" Kisara shouted back as she pulled a bit over her dragon's head and secured it between the two rows of razor-sharp teeth. She adjusted the reins a bit and patted the dragon's neck gently. "Don't worry girl, once we're back, I'll be sure to take off this saddle and once night falls, we'll go have some fun without the saddle." The dragon tossed her head in desire and let out a sort of baying noise. Once she settled down, Kisara kissed her nose and turned to Seto.

"Ready?" he asked. Kisara nodded.

"She's ready, unhappy about the saddle but ready." Kisara tried to put her foot in the stirrup but her dragon's head tossing had caused it to become too tall for her to reach. She sighed, not noticing Seto walking up behind her until he grabbed her around the hips and lifted her off her feet.

"Need a hand?" Seto asked as Kisara secured her foot in the stirrup and swung her other leg over her dragon's neck.

"Thank you Seto-kun." Seto secured his foot into the stirrup behind Kisara's and hoisted himself behind the girl. Kisara made quick work of securing their legs to the saddle and the dragon buffered her wings. Ra let out a cry and Slifer snarled as all three leapt into the air.

* * *

Never before, not even while he'd first been riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, had he ever seen or felt such emotion and excitement as he did now. The dragon's wings had to stretch at least twenty feet each side. The white scales reflected the sunlight that shone over the black clouds. The speed the dragons flew at would make the fastest car or train on Earth feel like a tortoise in comparison. The adrenaline of simply sitting upon this great beast was far too much for Seto to even consider giving it words to describe the emotion.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Kisara said.

"This redefines amazing!" Seto said. Kisara chuckled.

"If you like this, you'll love what we've got planned for the dragon hunter!" The dragon beneath them roared and sent a bolt of lightning into the bright blue skies. Once it vanished from view, it exploded, sending a visible sonic boom large enough that the dragon could fit through easily.

* * *

The Blue-Eyes gently landed over the cliff where Seto had landed during the Duelist Kingdom tournament was going on. The dragon bayed lightly as Kisara unfastened the straps that had secured their legs to the saddle and slipped off. She wobbled slightly before slapping her thigh.

"I hate those straps. They make my legs fall asleep," she muttered as Seto also slipped out of the saddle. He patted the Blue-Eyes' neck gratefully, not really bothered with the feeling of his legs. He'd been forced into worse. "Do you know the way from here?" Kisara asked, shaking her leg, trying to wake it up again. Seto looked at the castle on top of the mountain.

"If we head towards that castle, we'll find the prison entrance around the base of the mountain." Kisara nodded and looked up at the skies. These skies seemed untouched by the dark powers over Domino City. The clouds that hung over Duelist Kingdom were various shades of white and gray and the blue skies could be seen. After so long of being under a constant blanket of clouds, it was a little unnerving for Kisara to see the patchwork of clouds. She felt like she was too vulnerable, completely exposed.

"After you," she said. Seto looked her in the eye and smirked.

"Scared?" She shrugged.

"You know the way Seto-kun," she said. Seto shrugged and started towards the castle. Kisara rubbed her left shoulder and followed after. "I suspect you've been here before?"

"Of course. In fact, when I first landed here, I ran into three of your siblings and two of their friends. Apparently, Pegasus had stolen my Duel Monsters deck after his men had tried to kill me and I jumped out of a window over a cliff. He'd given the deck to my darker half and he dueled Yugi. When Yugi beat him, he sent him back to the Shadow Realm and took my deck. I've never exactly liked depending on people for anything. If it were up to me, I'd run my company 100% on my own." Kisara smiled and gently took hold of his hand, making him look at her.

"And yet, you don't seem to have any problems with letting us protect you." He raised an eyebrow at the girl. "For instance, you seemed to have little trouble with coming with me last night. According to what I've heard about you, you're a tough nut to crack. Sorry, maybe I'm reading too much into this," she said as she tried to loosen her grip but Seto's tightened. Kisara's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I don't know what it is about you but there's something that makes me want to tell you everything that I can talk about, everything I know, everything I've wanted to keep secret from even Mokuba. And there I go again!" Kisara squeezed his hand again.

"I'm honored that you trust me so much after only knowing me for a few weeks." Seto's grip lessened somewhat in surprise, just enough for Kisara to dart ahead, giggling to herself. Seto shook his head for a second and smirked but then it vanished. The barrel of a gun was pointed right at Kisara's temple. Hiding in the trees and shadows was Saruwatari, the goon that had done the exact same thing to Seto during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament that he was doing to Kisara now.

"**Hey there dear, are you lost**?" Kisara raised her hands over her head before fixing the spike-haired man with a very pointed glare.

"**You speak English. And it's not I who is lost. It's my little brother**," Kisara said. Saruwatari smirked.

"**Indeed, now since you're looking for someone, how about we go to Mister Pegasus' castle now**?"

"**I don't feel like going anywhere with the likes of you**," Kisara said lightly.

"**If you refuse, I'm afraid I'll have to take drastic measures. And I'd hate to get blood all over a pretty face**."

"**You want to give me a try**?" Saruwatari pressed the barrel into her temple.

"**Your funeral**." Saruwatari began to pull the trigger but Kisara whipped a card from nowhere, a blue poker card featuring the Ace of Hearts, and stuck it in between the hammer and stopped the shot. "What in the- A card?" Kisara grabbed hold of the barrel and twisted it out of Saruwatari's grip and a loud CRACK reached Seto's ears, making him cringe as Saruwatari gripped his injured hand. Kisara dropped the card and the ammo from the weapon and smirked at the man before hitting him hard on the nose with the butt of the gun. Seto flinched as blood started running down Saruwatari's face but Kisara wasn't done yet. She grabbed Saruwatari by the tie and collar of his jacket before yanking him over her shoulder and pulling him into a headlock.

"Now you know what happens to those who cross me. Like the old saying goes, 'Mockery shall get you nowhere," she said as Seto walked up behind her.

"Now then, why don't you make this easy for yourself and show us where Yugi is?" he said. Saruwatari growled and Kisara's grip tightened.

"Fine, but you'll only find disappointment there." Kisara snarled.

"I don't care if Yugi wants to see me again or not, I'm his big sister and I _will _save him. Now, shut up and show us where Yugi is, understand?" Kisara lifted the gun, now covered in dents, and moved it in small circles as a threat.

"It will be my pleasure." Kisara smirked.

"That's more like it."

* * *

**Pheonix: Please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Phoenix: Hi everyone. I know I haven't updated any stories in a while and I know that sucks! But just today my brother got sick with something and I think I've caught it too so here comes my next chapter and hope that I don't puke the way my brother did!**

**Deception**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Kisara, Seto and Saruwatari were standing at the base of the mountain under the palace in front of the door leading to the dungeons. Kisara still had the security guard in a headlock.  
"Wouldn't you rather we just go inside?" Saruwatari asked.  
"Shut up," Kisara said. "We're waiting for my big brothers. And remember, one is a doctor and another is a police officer. So try anything funny and you'll regret it greatly."  
"Well Kisara," Tozokou said as he emerged from the shadows, "If you keep holding that man like that, you'll definitely regret it. He could escape at any time." Kisara smirked.  
"I was hoping he'd fight back at least a little but no **enchilada**." Almost instantly Kisara switched so she was holding Saruwatari's wrist behind his back.  
"Remember Kisara, hold it in between the shoulder blades." Kisara pushed a little harder but Saruwatari made no attempts to stop her or yell out. The girl's blue eyes narrowed.  
"Where are Nii-sama and Ani-kun?" Kisara asked.  
"They're doing border patrol in case our little friend has any idea. They'll be able to get to us and help if anything should arise." Kisara nodded and pushed her captive forward.  
"You have security access, correct? Open the door."  
"**Sorry miss but I only have access to the cells. Not the dungeon door**." Kisara snarled.  
"Hold this lowlife Onii-chan?" Tozokou nodded and took the prisoner from his sister. Kisara clenched a fist as the crystal around her neck began to glow. A white sphere of power the size of a basketball appeared around her hand and she raised it towards the door.  
Her blue eyes flashed pure white and the door began to melt. Kisara smirked and punched the door. Instantly, the entire thing, probably five feet of pure iron, melted into a puddle on the ground and disappeared as if it had evaporated.  
Her crystal stopped glowing and the sphere around her hand disappeared as she bent over and began panting for air.  
"**Geez.** I need to keep in mind that air is a good thing when I'm using my powers." Seto nodded and entered the dungeons followed by Kisara and a nervous Tozokou dragging Saruwatari.

* * *

It wasn't too long that Kisara noticed something was very wrong. Surely her brother was being less gentle than she'd been with Saruwatari and yet the man wasn't even showing any signs of pain. IN fact, he seemed to be enjoying everything that was happening.  
She froze in her tracks and looked at the empty cells. The air down here was cold and damp. No doubt that Yugi would be yelling for help or crying from his predicament. Yet, no sounds were even whispering in the halls.  
"Is something wrong Kisara?" Tozokou asked. Seto stopped walking and turned to the siblings. Kisara's eyes flicked to Saruwatari, who turned a smirk into a normal stoic face. Kisara's fists clenched as she snapped around and grabbed the man by the collar of his jacket.  
"Is Yugi even here?" she demanded. Saruwatari smirked again.  
"Don't know. All I was told was that if you reacted savagely to my presence that I was to tell you that your brother's time has been sliced greatly. Even if you were to leave for where he really is now you'd be too late to save him." Kisara yanked the man right off his feet and out of her brother's grasp.  
"**Listen here you**-" She said something that sounded a lot like the English words "sock mocking mustard." Her entire form was trembling with rage. "If that freak hurts so much as one hair on my brother's head, I swear on my grandfather's grave that I will-" Saruwatari scoffed.  
"You'll what? Kill me or the dragon hunter? That won't do any help for your baby brother." Kisara's teeth clenched. "That's right. Despair. There's absolutely nothing you can do for your brother now. Should've come back a little sooner, wouldn't you agree? And to think, you're supposed to be the older child correct? That means you protect your brother and you haven't done that too well have you?" Kisara's eyes clenched shut as she set Saruwatari down.  
Seto growled under his breath. He walked up to the man and grabbed him by the back of his jacket, yanking him so he was half Seto's height.  
"Listen here Saruwatari. Kisara made her choice. We all do. We don't know what would've happened to her or Yugi if she'd returned sooner than now but I can tell you one thing: when you agreed to work for the dragon hunter, you signed your death warrant. But I can give you back your life at the very least. Where is Kisara's brother?" Saruwatari smirked again.  
"You already know. His fame started there." Seto growled again as Tozokou opened a cell door.  
"Kaiba-kun. If you wish to be done with that creature…" Seto practically threw the man into the cell and the policeman shut the door.  
"Where could Yugi's fame have started if not here?" Seto looked down at the bricks and sighed.  
"Well, I know for a fact he can't be at Kaiba Corp." Kisara nodded.  
"Yes, we know that. Oh, maybe Katsuya or Anzu would-" Kisara froze in her words and clutched at her chest.  
"Kisara?" Tozokou shouted as he ran forward and grabbed his sister's shoulders. "What's wrong?" Kisara smiled and then began laughing.  
"N-nothing's wrong Onii-chan. I just discovered where the dragon hunter has Yugi!"  
"Where?" Tozokou asked. Seto's eyes widened and he slapped his forehead.  
"Of course, how could I have been such an idiot!"  
"You discovered it too Seto?" Kisara asked. Her face practically glowed with the excitement brimming inside her.  
"Yes. Unbelievable. Right under our noses." Tozokou looked from the one to the other.  
"What the heck are you two talking about?" Kisara smiled.  
"Onii-chan. People knew Yugi defeated Seto before he ever became the King of Games. Not to mention that he got together a band of people that would never have been friends to become friends: A dancer, an outcast, a fighter and… What was Honda-kun supposed to be?" Seto shrugged.  
"When I entered high school I think he was a member of a beautification club. He was obsessed with it." Kisara cocked an eyebrow but shrugged it off.  
"Yugi's fame only grew at Duelist Kingdom. It truly started at school!" Tozokou looked puzzled. "Right now we have no time for questions and that sort of thing. We have to get back to Japan." Without another word, Kisara spun on her heel an d raced outside with Tozokou and Seto behind her.

* * *

Kisara ignored the sunlight's harsh glare in her eyes as she burst out. Right now, her brother was the biggest concern. She raised two finger to her mouth and whistled shrilly.  
Instantly a white head raised itself over the forest and let out a long roar before the dragon took off towards her mistress. She slammed her claws into the mountain and crawled around the base a little in order to slow herself down.  
Kisara yanked off the reins and saddle as soon as her dragon was close enough.  
"Kisara!" Tozokou shouted.  
"You can use a saddle all you like Onii-chan! But neither I nor my dragon really care for these annoyances. She flies much faster without them anyway." Kisara flung herself onto her dragon's back and looked at Seto. "Are you coming with us or Nii-sama?" Seto walked over to the dragon and Kisara offered her hand, which he took and the girl pulled him up. "We'll see you at the school Onii-chan!" The dragon raised her mighty head and let out a trumpet of a roar, as if she were charging into the middle of a war, before taking off towards the skies.

* * *

Once the familiar blanket of gray clouds appeared under them, Kisara felt her stress lighten a little. Now she was closer to saving Yugi, maybe even really talking to him for the first time in eight years.  
The dragon made a descent into the clouds and Kisara's breath hitched. Seto's arm wrapped around her waist and his chin rested against her shoulder.  
"Seto… -kun?"  
"First off, you can drop the kun part if you want. Second, stop worrying, your brother's going to be fine. Kisara smiled and nodded as the familiar array of colored lightning and booming thunder came into sight as did the school.  
"Yugi," Kisara whispered as the dragon descended to land.  
Kisara and Seto climbed off the dragon and Kisara patted the creature's neck and looked towards the school. "Be on your guard. The dragon hunter could've hidden Yugi just about anywhere as well as he himself could be hiding anywhere." Seto nodded and Kisara recalled her dragon before they headed inside.

* * *

The halls were empty and eerily quiet.  
"I would've figured that Yugi would be making some sort of noises to let us know where he is."  
"As would I," Seto said.  
"Kuri! Kuri!" Kisara looked around.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"I did but what is it?" Seto said.  
"Kuri! Kuri!" A ball of brown fur shot down the hall and tackled Kisara.  
"Kuriboh?" Kisara asked. The tiny creature cooed and cuddled into her stomach. She pulled the monster away and gave it a light look-over. It's stubby little green legs kicked out at her like a child reaching for a long-awaited parent. It's big eyes were amethyst-colored and full of innocence like a child. "No way," she whispered as she stood up, still holding the monster at arm's length. "It can't be."  
"Can't be what?' Seto asked. Kisara's eyes filled with tears before she yanked the creature against her chest.  
"This Kuriboh is Yugi." Seto's mind blanked for a minute in astonishment.  
"What? You mean that the dragon hunter turned him-" Kisara shook her head and pulled her head away from the Kuriboh's silky fur.  
"No. This Kuriboh is Yugi in the same way my dragon is me." She hugged the Kuriboh again and it hugged her back.  
"You've got to be kidding me." Kisara smiled and released the Kuriboh.  
"Please lead us to Yugi."  
"Kuri!" The furball shot forward with Kisara fast behind it.  
"Hurry Seto!" Kisara called as she rounded a corner. Seto sighed and shook his head.  
"This is unbelievable and completely ridiculous," he muttered. He took a step forward and –a scream ripped over the sound of the thunder outside and Seto's stomach twisted painfully and sickeningly. "Kisara!" He took off down the hall. The floor seemed to vanish under his feet as everything became a blur and almost instantly held the white-haired girl in his arms, sobbing and clinging to his clothes like her life depended on it. "What's wrong?" he asked gently, running his fingers through her long, silken hair. Seto noticed he was kneeling on the floor and there were a few spots that were a darker shade of maroon than normal.  
"Y-Yu-Yugi," she said as she pointed in the direction of the classroom. The door was shut but the window was splattered in blood. The Kuriboh was rapping sharply on the glass with its claws. Without a doubt Yugi was in there.

* * *

**Phoenix: How's that for a cliffie? Sorry. I've got exams this week so I probably won't have too much time for writing. But once Christmas break comes around, I'll be able to write a little more. Please review and check out my profile for the poll and vote! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Phoenix: Okay, I just hope I get one review. And I'm sorry guys but the deadline thing is coming to an end now. I'm not that kind of girl yet. But I promise I will work on these stories. On my anniversary I'll say how many years I've been on but nothing fancy. Unless I've got only one story that's not YuGiOh the Other Side. And one more thing: I will not be doing deadlines anymore. I can't stand it. And the last time I had a deadline some of my work wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. I will get to my other stories but I want to do that on my own terms. And I really want to finish a few more stories first before I start another. On another note…**

**Cerberus: I'm back!**

**Phoenix: And we're all so happy for that. Cerberus has been getting an attitude adjustment while he was out. He might be funnier or he might not be any different. I really don't know and I have no control over this yami.**

**Cerberus: You bet you don't!**

**Phoenix: Please review while I keep this guy under control. Oh, almost forgot. Did you guys know that the only Yu-Gi-Oh stuff on iTunes is abridged stuff. I'm not complaining, I'm just saying I'd like to watch other Yu-Gi-Oh stuff (hopefully some Japanese dub with proper subtitles) even if I don't have WiFi. I doubt that I'm the only one who gets tired of lagging and subtitles that make absolutely no sense whatsoever.**

**Parting**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

There were only a few times that Seto had been at a loss for words. Holding Kisara outside their bloody classroom door knowing – hypothetically - the teen who his rival and the whitette's baby brother was on the other side was one of those times.

"How can you be so sure that Yugi's there?" he asked. "For all we know, the Kuriboh's just trying to get in to find something."

"Trust me," Kisara sobbed as she stood up, Seto following her movements, "I know. And I knew I should've approached him instead of waiting for him to approach me. If you want to open that door and make me see what I could've avoided, be my guest!" A cold laugh echoed up the hall.

"Please do Seto, I'd love to see that great dragonic spirit of hers crushed by the lifeless shell of her brother." The hall lights turned on, revealing the dragon hunter at the end of the hall holding a Duel Monsters card in his hand. On the side of his head was a long bloody scratch.

"You!" Kisara half spat, half snarled. The dragon hunter shook his head, clicking his tongue in a scolding manner.

"Tsk tsk Kisara. Did no one teach you manners?" Thin tendrils of white energy snaked around Kisara's clenched fists and arms as she snarled again.

"I'll show you manners." The dragon hunter smirked.

"Very well dear dragon. Turn both myself and your brother's soul into a pile of ashes." A loud series of pops echoed up the hall as the energy around Kisara's arms turned into a shower of shining dust on the floor.

"What did you say?" The dragon hunter remained silent as he turned the card around. The picture on the paper showed the child-like teen in a hunched over position with his head in between his knees. Kisara stood completely stunned for a moment before she clenched her jaw and her crystal glowed, sending shadows dancing on the walls. "You animal!" she accused, sparked flying from her crystal as her hair and loose bits of clothing became caught in an unfelt wind.

"Care to have him back dragon? All it will cost is your Kaa." Kisara released a feral snarl as Seto took hold of her elbow and stepped next to her. He shot a glance at the girl next to him and his muscles tightened when he saw the look of defeat and despair in her eyes.

"The day you get your hands on her or her dragon is the day I turn over cold in my grave!" he heard himself shout, surprising not only himself but the other two occupants of the room. Kisara's look of shock turned to one that looked a lot like flirting whilst determination shone in her sapphire orbs.

The dragon hunter's grip on Yugi's soul card released. Kisara lunged forward but the dragon hunter moved at the last second and headed up the stairs.

"Come back here you coward!" the whitette screamed as she ran after him. Seto walked over to where Yugi's soul card had been dropped and picked it up. It was heavier than a regular card, much heavier.

"_If this card holds a soul, then it makes sense that it would weigh roughly the same as a human soul," _Seto figured. The Kuriboh floated over and tapped his shoulder with his claws. "What is it?"

"Kuri! Kuri!" the creature squealed. Seto sighed.

"I have no idea what you just said. But I'm guessing you want me to put Yugi's soul back where it belongs." The Kuriboh bobbed itself in a nod. "There's just one problem. I have no idea how to do that." The small furball took hold of the should or Seto's shirt and tugged towards the door. "Alright, alright. I'm coming," he said following the creature into the room.

Other than the blood on the window, the room didn't seem to have been touched. The only other occupant was the child-sized teen in the corner sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs so his knees were tucked under his chin and his blank, lifeless eyes were locked on the tiled floor.

The Kuriboh bobbed over to its master and cuddled into the teen's shoulder.

"Yugi," Seto breathed as he walked over to the boy. He looked from the card to the Kuriboh.

"Kuri! Kuri!" The Kuriboh said as it bopped its head against Yugi's forehead.

"There? I put the card there?"

"Kuri!" Seto sighed and shrugged.

"Well, I guess there's nothing to lose," he said as he pressed the piece of paper against Yugi's forehead. The card suddenly became hot and Seto jerked his hand back as it started to glow. The soul card stayed put. "What's going on?!"

* * *

The dragon hunter bolted onto the roof, followed quickly by Kisara. The girl raised her palm towards the hunter and a bolt of white lightning shot out, striking his arm. The hunter screamed in pain and rage as he gripped his wounded limb.

"Give it up hunter!" Kisara yelled as she summoned her dragon to her side. "I'm going to end this here and now." The hunter turned chuckling and holding his somewhat smoldering arm.

"I've always admired that dragon." Kisara's scowl deepened.

"Good because she's a gift," Kisara said as she stroked the pearly-white brow of her dragon. "Well, more like she's a parting gift. You know. As in she'll part you. Part of you here, part of you there, part of you way, way over there, staining some wall on the other side of town!" The dragon roared and the dragon hunter chuckled.

"You've obviously forgotten what's going on nowadays my dear," he said as he pointed to the skies as a flash of deep violet lightning arced across the sky. "Your dragon's only so powerful when there's light for it to feed on. However, my Diabound grows stronger in darkness!" Kisara and her dragon snarled. Suddenly the Kaa was ripped away from her mistress with a roar.

"Blue Eyes! No!" Kisara yelled. The dragon struggled against its attacker but the creature of light was held in a vice grip behind the head and at the base of the tail in such a way, the claws couldn't reach the body of the creature of darkness below it. Diabound twisted its hand so it was chocking the dragon. Kisara fell to her knees, grabbing at her throat and trying to pull in desperate gasps of air as if she were the one being chocked instead of her dragon.

The hunter laughed as he walked over and took Kisara's chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him.

"You said it was over. You said you were going to end it. Isn't that right?" he taunted.

"You sick, depraved-" Kisara chocked out. The dragon hunter chuckled.

"Diabound! End this now!" The dark creature roared as it released the dragon's throat and resumed its original position and started pulling the dragon's head and tail towards each other. The Blue Eyes roared in pain as Kisara mirrored the agony in screaming.

"Leave her alone!" Seto barreled out of the school and hit the dragon hunter on his bad arm with his shoulder, sending the both of them tumbling. Kisara fell to the ground, grabbing at her back and screaming.

Seto snarled as he pushed himself to his feet. He'd hoped that by knocking away the dragon hunter, Diabound would've dropped the Blue Eyes but the creature of darkness was taking its sweet time in bending the dragon in half slowly.

"Sorry to tell you this Seto, but Diabound and I are connected in a far different way than Kisara and her Kaa." Seto grabbed the hunter by the throat and lifted him off the ground so his feet were dangling.

"Listen here you, I don't know how you got out of the Shadow Realm – which is where I suspect Yugi sent you after your duel with him – but I know one thing: I'm going to grind both you and your Diabound to dust!" Seto's eyes sparked and a dark gold aura surrounded his form.

"Wha-what?" Seto chuckled darkly.

"Perhaps you missed it during your time in the Shadows. But apparently, I'm the present-day incarnation of an ancient Egyptian priest. The same priest who originally met and found the first Blue Eyes White Dragon thousands of years ago. I intend to keep this one safe, no matter what I have to do." The dragon hunter gulped. The glow around Seto's body faded away and the brunette threw his darker half face-first into the ground before stepping down hard on the hunter's hand, trapping it to his back. "Call off your Diabound before I really need to get violent." The dragon hunter scowled at the man standing over him.

"Never!" he spat. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"You think I'm giving you a choice? I'm giving you a chance to stop this before you suffer further damage." To demonstrate his point, Seto landed a sharp kick to the darker half's ribs not even blinking when the body responded with a loud CRACK! and a cry of agony from the hunter. "Final chance. Call off your Diabound before I make you."

The hunter pushed himself up somewhat off the ground, cradling his ribs and spitting blood from his nose out of his mouth. He opened his mouth to speak when a ball of magma-orange fire blasted into Diabound's side, causing the creature to drop the white dragon and put an end to Kisara's screaming.

"Yea, that's right! No one messes with _my _Nee-san without getting me too!"

"Curses!" the hunter screamed. The Diabound broke a fist through the chicken wire fence and the dragon hunter leapt on and ran to the creature's shoulder as it pulled its hand back. Kisara pushed herself up, arms trembling somewhat as she sat up and rubbed her temple. Seto walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is that…"

"Katsuya," Kisara said with a weak smile. Seto rolled his eyes and helped the girl to her feet. She swayed somewhat but managed to keep her balance as she looked past the fence and down at her blonde brother as his Red Eyes Black Dragon helped her own dragon to her feet. "**Atta boy Katsuya!" **

"How are you doing up there Nee-san?!" Kisara shrugged.

"Could be worse!" she called. "Seto and I will be down in a minute! Keep firing on them!" Katsuya nodded but his grin was quickly replaced with a look of pure horror.

"Why did you not use anything at the end of his individual name?!" Kisara gulped and quickly stepped away from Seto as her face turned somewhat red.

"Never mind that!" Seto called. "Just keep that thing busy until we come down understood?!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Seto rolled his eyes and took hold of Kisara's arm.

"We better go before he gets anymore questions."

"R-Right," she agreed with batted breath. Seto smiled lightly before the two took off back into the school.

* * *

By the time Kisara and Seto left the building, Katsuya's dragon stood at the edge of the grounds, growling and roaring at the Diabound that was walking down the street in a form of retreat with its chest and arms covered in major burns.

"Are you alright?" Kisara asked as she neared her brother.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kisara let out a breath of relief. "How's Yugi?" Kisara opened and closed her mouth like a fish gasping to breathe while being pulled out of the water.

"He'll be fine," Seto assured, more to Kisara than Katsuya. Kisara nodded.

"Right. And right now we need to focus more on stopping that thing before he gets away." Kisara leapt onto her dragon's neck. "Katsuya, go home and tell Nee-sama we'll be back soon." Katsuya blinked at his sister as her dragon's muscles tensed. "Seto, if you want to help us take out the trash hurry up and jump on." Seto quickly jumped behind Kisara on the dragon's neck as the white-scaled beast leapt into the air and let out a trumpet of a roar, twisting her head and turning the roar into something like a howl as it ended and lightning began forming in her mouth.

The Diabound snapped around just in time to receive a blast of white lightning to the chest, sending it crashing down into the street. The white dragon hovered in the air, her body trembling and rumbling in what must've been a draconian laugh.

"Good shot girl," Kisara said, rubbing her dragon's neck. "Few more like that and we'll have this battle in the bag." The Diabound roared in frustration as its master held his hands a few inches apart, forming something in between the palms.

"Watch yourself, I've got a bad feeling about what he's doing," Seto warned. Kisara nodded and patted her dragon's neck.

"Don't worry. She's got a good sense as to what to do during battle." The dragon snarled and rose higher into the air as the Diabound rose. A sphere of darkness shot from the master's hands and barely grazed the dragon's wingtips.

Kisara hissed a curse under her breath as the Diabound leveled a hand, but not at the duo on the white dragon. Instead, its target was the blond boy riding a running black-scaled reptile down the street.

"Katsuya!" The Blue Eyes roared and dove for the Diabound's arm. "Hang on," she warned as the Blue Eyes bit into the Diabound's wrist and yanked back, redirecting the blast into the clouds.

Kisara took hold of her crystal as it started glowing.

"I'm going to put an end to this one way or another. You stay here. I'm going after the hunter," she ordered as she leapt onto the Diabound's arm.

"Wait a minute!" But Kisara didn't listen. Instead she ran up the arm to the hunter. "Great," Seto muttered.

* * *

The hunter smiled as Kisara drew near.

"Have you enjoyed yourself so far my dear?" he asked.

"First you threaten my home, then my friends and then my family goodness knows how many times! You have some gall to call me your darling?! Have you any idea what you've put me through?!" The hunter shrugged.

"Collateral damage. Every hunter must use bait to reel in their prey." Kisara's eyes sparked.

"Well, I bet no hunter ever expects for his prey to fight back. And trust me hunter, once I'm done with you, there won't be enough of you left to fit in a matchbox!" she yelled as a blast of white energy shot from the crystal and hit the hunter square in the chest, sending him flying into the Diabound's neck.

"Must you be so violent when this can all end with one word?" Kisara nodded as the hunter stepped closer.

"You're right. And it does end with a single word." She lunged forward and grabbed the hunter in a headlock. "Blue Eyes!" The dragon released the Diabound's arm and took to the skies. "Attack!" Kisara ordered.

"Wait!" Seto shouted. But the dragon paid no heed as she released a stream of white power from her maw. The dragon hunter screamed as the blast engulfed both him and Kisara. The power split into several tendrils the second it touched the Diabound's skin and started wrapping around the beast, causing it to roar in pain. The tendrils grew thicker and thicker until the entire body was covered.

The dragon pulled away as the tendrils began spinning together faster and faster.

"Wait a minute!" Seto shouted. The tendrils condensed before shooting up into the skies, parting the clouds and for the first time in weeks, letting the sun shine through on the now empty street. "Kisara!" he roared as the dragon began a steep descent into the school grounds. She landed heavily, almost tripping over herself as she did.

Seto leapt off her and ran right to the street but both ways were void of all life.

"Kisara!" he called. No answer. The Blue Eyes bayed mournfully. "Don't do that! I'm sure she's fine. If you're here she's alive at the very least."

"Who's alive Kaiba-kun?" Seto whirled around to face his smaller rival, blinking and rubbing his eye as if he'd just woken up from a nice, long rest.

Seto took a few deep breaths before taking a few steps toward Yugi.

"Er…Yugi. You know, your sister-"

"Needs some help getting down," said a cheery voice from the trees next to the wall. Both boys whirled to see the whitette hanging upside down from the nearest tree. Her long hair touched the ground from where she hung.

"Nee-san!" Yugi cried, half with joy half with relief. Kisara chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kisara, how did you-"

"Survive?" Kisara finished as Seto helped her get onto her wobbly legs. She held a tight grip on his shoulders and smiled at her brother. "Well, I call it aiming-for-what-seemed-softest-in-the-range-of-which-I-was-being-blasted-and-living-to-tell-my-baby-brother-how-I-royally-saved-his-sorry-behind." Yugi chuckled as Seto lifted Kisara into his arms and headed down the street.

"Never do that again, am I clear?" Seto said. Kisara wrapped her arms around his neck and chuckled. "It's not funny. You seriously had me thinking you were dead." Kisara took hold of his chin and made him look her right in the eye.

"You are crystal clear," she said before she pressed her lips to his, stopping the brunette in his tracks and almost making Yugi run straight into Seto's backside. The tri-haired boy opened his mouth to speak, only to get tongue-tied at the sight of his older sister giving a little tongue to his rival.

"Oh come on you two, not in public, please."

* * *

**Phoenix: Well, that ends it. And I don't know if I've said this before, but I'm gonna say it now. I'm not doing anymore deadlines. When I do deadlines, my work becomes shotty and I want to make my stories grab hold of you the same way your favorite authors do. **

**Cerberus: What? I just got back and this is the ending?!**

**Phoenix: Yes. Please review everyone. And please vote on the poll I put up!**


End file.
